La terre du milieu avant la communauté
by Domi40
Summary: Quand une jeune fille, née d'une romance entre une Elf et un humain, voit enfin le jour, rien ne présageait que sa vie tournerais au carnage. Entre vengeance, amitié, romance et guerre, venez découvrir la vie de Elenna fille de Elerinna et Aegnor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi calme, j'observais les oiseaux volés autour de moi, ne se sentant en aucun cas menacer par ma présence. La nature m'accueillait à bras ouvert, je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire venir naître sur mes lèvres. Je savais que je devais retourner à mon campement, mais mon instinct me disait de rester là, encore un moment. Depuis maintenant plus de dix ans, je voyageais seule, surtout que mes parents n'étaient plus là pour m'accompagner. Une légère pointe de tristesse m'envahit soudain, mais je fis taire ce sentiment. Je me devais de rester debout et en aucun cas flancher.

Je m'apprêtais enfin à faire demi-tour quand je sentis une présence derrière moi, je ne perdis guère de temps et me retournais tout en tenant dans mes mains mon arc pointé vers mon agresseur. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis la même arme pointée sur moi. Deux hommes se tenaient devant moi. Un Elf et un homme. Que cela était étrange. Que pouvait bien faire deux représentant de deux peuples différents dans cette forêt ?

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous »,_ demandais-je calmement tout en ne cessant de les fixer.

Si un me regardait étrangement, l'autre qui pointait son arme sur moi, me jeta un regard dur. S'il pensait me faire peur, il se trompait fortement.

 _« Allez-vous me répondre, où allons-nous continuer à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ?_

 _-Le sarcasme ne fera pas avancer les choses vous savez,_ Me répondit l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

 _-Certes, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question d'origine, qui êtes-vous,_ demandais-je de nouveau mais cette fois-ci exaspérée.

 _-Et si vous nous disiez plutôt qui vous êtes ,_ s'énerva l'archer.

 _-Calmez-vous mon ami, »_ murmura le brun en langage elfique.

Cela me surprit, comment connaissait-il cette langue ? Il dut voir mon étonnement, car il me lança un léger sourire, cela me déconcerta encore plus.

 _« Pour cesser les tensions qui existent, je vais nous présenter. Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, et voici Legolas fils de Thranduil roi de la Forêt Noire. »_ Dit-il tout en le montrant de la main.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire devant moi, se trouver un prince et un futur roi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, mais pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Ce n'était pas un lieu pour des personnes de leurs rangs.

 _« Aurions-nous le plaisir de savoir qui vous êtes maintenant ?_

 _-Je suis Elenna, fille d'Elerinna et d'Aegnor, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites dans cette forêt, là ou personne n'ose s'aventurer._

 _-Personne à part vous ? »_ Répliqua le fameux Legolas.

Je lui lançais un regard qui signifiait clairement le fond de ma pensée, soit que je ne l'appréciais en aucun cas.

 _« Calmez-vous, je pense que nous pouvons aisément baisser les armes non ?_

 _-Dite cela à votre ami, moi je le fais que me protéger contre deux voyageurs qui ne devraient pas se trouver là._

 _-Legolas baisse ton arc, il ne nous arrivera rien, n'est-ce pas gente dame ? »_ Répliqua le fameux Aragorn avec un léger sourire.

Je préférais ne pas lui répondre et attendis que le fameux prince baisse son arc pour pouvoir baisser le mien. Il ne le fit pas de gaieté de cœur et cela se voyait à sa posture, je le suivis peu de temps après. Je vis Aragorn sourire, ravis de voir enfin les tension s'apaisaient quelques peu.

 _« Que faites-vous donc aussi loin de vos régions d'origines ?_

 _-Et vous alors ?_

 _-C'est pourtant simple, je vis ici, ou plutôt c'est une de mes nombreuses étapes dans mon voyage. »_

Je les vis avoir un léger mouvement de surprise, en effet cela devait être rare de voir une jeune fille se promener seule dans ces terres.

 _« Comment une Elf s'est-elle retrouver à voyager seule ,m_ e demanda le blond

 _-Je ne suis qu'à demi-elf, mon père était humain._

 _-Était , c_ huchota Aragorn, espérant sûrement que je ne l'entende pas.

 _-Oui, ma famille est décédée il n'y a pas plus de dix ans, s_ oufflais-je en baissant légèrement les yeux.

 _-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, nous comprendrons._

 _-Ce n'est rien, ils sont morts suite à une attaque d'orques dans mon village, je ne pus en échapper que grâce au sacrifice de ma mère en essayant de me cacher sous le plancher de notre maison._ _»_

Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler, mais je l'essuyai rapidement, ne voulant pas avoir à supporter leurs pitiés. C'était ma vie et personne ne pourra la changer.

 _« Attendez depuis quand êtes-vous sur la route ? »_

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de répondre que je les invitais à me suivre. Je les emmenais là où j'avais élu refuge, soit sous un énorme saule pleureur, me permettant ainsi d'être tranquille tout en me cachant. Je les fis s'asseoir, tout en leur versant de l'eau dans leur gourde.

 _« Et vous alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_ Je les vis s'échanger un regard, sûrement pour savoir s'il pouvait me dire la véritable raison ou non.

 _-Nous nous rendons en Rohan puis ensuite au Gondor pour combattre les forces de Sauron », r_ épondit calmement le rôdeur.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Ils partaient combattre le mal ?

 _«_ _Vous savez que vous n'empruntez pas la bonne route ,_ répliquais-je avec un petit sourire

 _-Comment ?_ S'exclama, surpris, le futur roi.

 _-L'endroit où vous m'avez trouver, menait vers le Mordor et non vers le Rohan, le chemin y menant se situe plus vers l'est._

 _-Je te l'avais dis Aragorn, nous ne prenons pas le bon chemin depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette forêt._

 _-Certes et je ne voulais pas t'écouter. »_ S'excusa platement le brun.

Je les observais discuter entre eux, sur le fait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps au lieu de rendez-vous. En les voyant comme ça, une folle idée me prit et je me doutais qu'ils ne l'accepterons pas, mais je me devais de la tenter.

 _« Et si je vous accompagnais, d_ emandais-je en les regardant tout à tour.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?_

 _-Bien sûr que si,_ répondis-je amèrement , _je peux facilement vous guider dans cette forêt et vous accompagner jusqu'au Rohan._

 _-Il n'y a pas de place pour vous là où nous allons._

 _-Parce que je suis une femme, n_ e pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer légèrement en colère en me levant.

 _-Bien sur que non, ce n'est point à cause de ça, mais c'est juste que nous partons nous battre et cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir._

 _-Je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre, j'ai déjà vécu une attaque d'orques, et j'ai réussi à en éviter d'autres en vivant dans les forêts qui peuple notre terre, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne sais pas me battre. Et puis ne me dîtes pas qu'une aide en plus ne vous serez pas utile?_

 _-Vous savez que vous nous demandez quelque chose que nous sommes pas sûr de pouvoir accepter ?_

 _-Je le sais parfaitement, mais même si j'ai réussi à éviter les conflits jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours au fond de moi une envie de vengeance._

 _-La vengeance ne mène à rien, »_ dit Legolas avec sagesse.

Alors comme ça, il pouvait enlever son masque de froideur pour parler sérieusement ?

 _« Je le sais parfaitement, mais en même temps j'aimerais pouvoir aider d'une quelque manière, car le mal ne cessera de s'agrandir, et si une personne est née remplie de vengeance, ou qui a juste envie de vaincre ce qui lui fait peur, pour pouvoir avoir l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse vivre dans la joie et le bonheur. Alors oui je veux vaincre ces démons qui hantent les rêves des enfants et de leurs parents, qui ont peur à chaque pas qu'ils font dehors de se faire tuer. Si ma présence sur ce champ de bataille peut éviter qu'un autre village soit écrasé, alors je viendrais avec joie, e_ xpliquais-je sans reprendre mon souffle

 _-Vous faites preuve de beaucoup de courage,_ dit-il en se retournant vers son ami, _Legolas qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _-Je suis quelque peut dépassé, je te laisse le plaisir de choisir. Après tout je ne fais que t'accompagner._

 _-Ne dis point de bêtises, si ton père t'a conseillé de venir vers moi, ce n'est en aucun cas pour m'accompagner mais pour me guider. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir venir,_ Me demanda-t-il une deuxième fois

 _-J'en suis sur, je ne peux rester là sans rien faire, après avoir appris qu'une guerre se préparait._

 _-Alors c'est décidé vous viendrez avec nous, mais je vous en conjure ne vous faites pas tuer._

 _-N'ayez crainte je sais me défendre. »_ Dis-je dans un sourire

Je vis que la décision ne plaisait guère à l'Elf, mais il ne pouvait contester les choix de son ami, pas après lui avoir demander de choisir. Dans ma tête, j'étais un peu surprise qu'ils aient acceptés, mais quand même un peu heureuse. Je sais que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, mais je me devais de le faire, de toute façon si je n'avais pas su par eux que la guerre allait se déclarer, j'y serais allée quand même. Nous décidâmes de passer la nuit ici, avant de prendre la route demain. Une grande aventure nous attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la présence du jeune homme, mais pour une fois, mes songes ne furent pas remplis de cauchemars, mais plutôt d'un souvenir.

 ** _« -Mère, qu'est-ce,_ Demandais-je en tenant un collier dans mes mains.**

 **Je la vis se retourner, pensant que j'allais sûrement lui montrer un insecte ou autre, mais quand elle vit ce que je tenais, elle se figea.**

 _ **-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?**_

 ** _-Dans une boite sous votre sommier, d_ is-je avec une petite voix.**

 _ **-Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu faisais dans notre chambre ?**_

 _ **-J'ai vu Lili s'enfuir sous votre porte.**_

 **Elle soupira en comprenant que je parlais de la souris que j'avais recueillis.**

 _ **-Ceci, ma chère fille, est ton héritage.**_

 _ **-Mon héritage ?**_

 _ **-Oui j'aurais dû te le donner il y a bien longtemps, mais je dois dire que je retardais ce moment. Il s'agit du symbole du clan où je vivais jadis. Quand tu seras plus grande, c'est grâce à celui-ci que tu choisiras ta destiné.**_

 ** _-Je ne comprends pas,_ répondis-je non confiante.**

 _ **-C'est normal, mais le moment venu, tu devras choisir entre deux camps, soit tu garderas ton immortalité ou tu y renonceras et deviendras une simple mortelle.**_

Je me vis lui répondre mais une voix qui ne faisait pas partie de ce souvenir me fit revenir à la réalité.

 _« Miss Elenna vous devez vous réveiller. »_ Grogna une voix à mon oreille tout en me secouant l'épaule doucement.

Je me redressais rapidement, même si j'avais encore la tête dans mon souvenir, je touchais le collier qui se trouvait autour de mon cou, pour me rassurer qu'il était toujours à sa place.

 _« -Avez-vous bien dormi ? Tenez,_ dit-il tout en me donnant une pomme.

 _-Fort mieux que mes nuits précédentes, je vous remercie._

 _-Nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner dans les parages, et puis une longue route nous attend._

 _-Vous avez raison,_ répondis-je tout en me levant et rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac. Quand je me retournais je le vis partir derrière un arbre.

 _-Où allez-vous ?_

 _-Rester ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »_

Et ce qu'il fit, mais il revenait pas seul.

 _« Un cheval , m'_ exclamais-je surprise. _Vous avez encore d'autres choses de cacher que je n'ai pas encore remarqué ?_

 _-Non ne vous en faites pas,_ répondit-il en riant.

 _-Ne me dîtes pas que je vais devoir monter avec vous._

 _-A moins que vous ne voulez faire le chemin à pied, vous n'avez guère le choix. »_

Il grimpa sur l'animal, ne me laissant pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas que j'aimais pas les chevaux, au contraire, mais la simple idée de me retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autres dessus ne me plaisait pas forcément, je préférais faire cavalier seule. Mais bon étant donné que j'avais décidé de l'accompagner, je devais donc faire taire mes pensées et prendre place derrière lui. Je me rapprochais donc et il attrapa ma main pour pouvoir m'aider à grimper sur notre compagnon.

Comme nous étions pas très loin des abords de la forêt, nous sortîmes rapidement. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, mais Thorondil avait raison, partir tôt ferait que l'on aura traversé pas mal de chemin avant le soir.

 _« Si tout va bien, nous serons au Rohan dans moins d'une heure »,_ me dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers moi.

J'acquiesçai et retournai dans mes pensées. J'avais posé mes mains sur son dos, ne souhaitant pas vraiment mettre mes bras autour de sa taille. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que nous voyagions. Nous avions réussi à éviter un groupe d'orque qui se dirigeait vers je ne savais où, en nous cachant dans un arbre. Après cette intervention, nous avions été plus sur nos gardes, regardant constamment autour de nous si nous n'allions pas croiser d'autres soucis. Quand nous mettions en place notre campement le soir, on limitait notre feu, ou sinon on trouvait un endroit discret.

Savoir que nous approchions de notre destination me refroidissait quelque peu. On avait mis en place un plan avec mon compagnon, pour éviter que je me fasse rejeter rapidement. Au moment où nous rentrerons dans la demeure du seigneur du Rohan il faudra que je camoufle au mieux mon identité tout en essayant de me faire passer pour le compagnon de route à Thorondil. Je n'étais pas très rassurée par ce plan, car je ne savais pas comment caché que j'étais une femme ? Tel était la question, mais bon on fera au mieux. J'allais redresser la tête pour voir le paysage, quand quelques choses au sol me perturba.

 _« Aragorn arrêtez vous._ Il mit au pas notre ami et se retourna vers moi.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ? »_

Je le fis taire en levant ma main et observa le sol. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, la terre vibrait et pas que à cause de notre chevauché. Je redressais rapidement la tête et observais les alentours. Quand je me retournais sur le cheval, cela interloqua le futur roi, mais quand il me vit passer mes jambes dans mon dos pour prendre appuie dessus, il ne put que pousser un bruit surpris. Et je me levais debout sur l'arrière du cheval.

 _« Elenna, mais …._

 _-Nous ne sommes pas seuls », l_ 'interrompis-je.

Cela le fit reprendre instantanément ses esprits et il descendit du cheval. Je repris rapidement mon équilibre, sous le poids en moi.

 _« Mais vous êtes fou, on ne descend pas d'un cheval quand son compagnon est debout dessus._

 _-On ne se met pas debout dessus non plus, où avez-vous appris à faire ça ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ces questions » dis-je en roulant des yeux._

J'observais le fond de la vallée quand je remarquais plusieurs ombres.

 _« -Des cavaliers !_

 _-Non vraiment ,_ dis-je sarcastique. _Ne ferions mieux de reprendre la route je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver devant eux maintenant. Et puis je pense qu'ils se rendent dans la même direction que nous._

 _-Ce ne sont pas que des simple cavaliers, mais des Elfs._

 _-Une raison de plus, »_ répondis-je en baissant le regard vers lui.

Il soupira mais remonta sur l'étalon après que j'eus repris place assise. J'avais raison et il le savait. Si les personnes derrière nous allaient au Rohan, alors nous les rencontrerons là bas.

Après quelque temps de chevauché, je voyais enfin Edoras, la capital de la Marche, là où nous avions rendez-vous. Mon compagnon entra enfin dans la ville et se dirigea rapidement devant la demeure du seigneur Théoden. Les villageois nous regardaient d'un mauvais œil, mais je n'en occupais guère, car Thorondil venait de s'arrêter en bas des marches qui menait au lieu de notre rendez-vous. Je pris une grande goulée d'air et descendis. Avant que l'on arrivait dans la ville j'avais déjà enfilé le capuchon de ma cape tout en y cachant bien mes cheveux. Je suivis Thorondil après que quelqu'un se soit occuper de notre cheval, puis on entama la montée des marches. Personne ne nous arrêta, dans un sens tant mieux. On franchit les portes où l'on entendait plusieurs voix parler entres elles, que des hommes.

 _« Thorondil, vous voilà enfin. »_ Dit une voix bourru

Je vis mon compagnon serrer dans ses bras cet homme, que je pouvais juste apercevoir les pieds et le bas de ces vêtements, qui était gris.

 _« Nous vous attendons depuis plus longtemps que ça,_ s'exclama une deuxième voix.

 _-Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'ai été retardé,_ je pris soin de ne pas l'enguirlander, sachant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas vraiment. _Mais je crois que d'autres cavaliers arrivent. »_

En effet, on entendit d'autres voix émergées dans notre dos. Je pris soin de me reculer vers une poutre, ne me sentant pas concerner par ces retrouvailles.

 _« Que nous vaut le plaisir d'avoir des représentants de la forêt noire ?_ Demandai- je celui qui vivait dans ces lieux.

 _-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel garde, mais Legolas fils de Thranduil,_ répondit celui qui était intervenu plutôt

 _-Seigneur Elrond, ravis de vous revoir. »_ Dit une voix avec un doux timbre.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais si je comprenais bien, deux des représentants d'une des maisons elfiques étaient présents. D'autres communautés allait arriver ou... Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis des pieds devant moi. Attendez pourquoi étaient-ils là. Thorondil m'avait assuré qu'ils ne se préoccuperaient pas de moi, mais il avait dû se tromper.

 _« Je crois qu'une personne ne nous a pas été présenté ici._ Je le vis tendre un doigt vers mon capuchon.

 _-Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas cela. »_ Rétorqua mon ami, et il avait parfaitement raison.

A peine, je sentis le doigt touché ma peau, je lui faucha son doigt avec ma main gauche, tout en attrapant son épée de la main droite. Surpris par mon geste, il ne me vit pas lui faucher les pieds ce qui le fit tomber sur le dos et je profitai pour abattre son arme à quelque millimétré de ses parties qui le désignait comme homme.

 _« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me toucher est-ce que c'est clair. », d_ is-je menaçante.

Je le vis bouger la tête de haut en bas montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris, et j'entendis plusieurs hoquet de surprise. Je relevais les yeux et je soupirais, mon capuchon était tombé, révélant ainsi qui j'étais réellement, soit une femme et par dessus tout une elf, puisque ma natte tombait sur mon épaule gauche. Je me redressais enfin et me retournais pour pouvoir ainsi les observer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

En voyant leurs regards, cela ne sentait pas bon, du tout. Encore sous leurs yeux ébahis, je me dirigeais vers Thorongil pour me poster près de lui. Il me lança un regard sévère, je le lui retournais. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si cet homme avait voulu me toucher, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, même si on doit en payer les conséquences, qui vinrent.

 _« Que fait une femme ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »_ , demanda l'homme qui précédait l'assemblée.

J'allais répondre, mais mon ami posa une main sur mon épaule, me prévenant ainsi qu'il prenait les choses en main. Je retins un soupir.

 _« Elle est mon compagnon et je l'ai invité,_ rétorqua-t-il

 _-Comment osez-vous ? »_

Un des Elf leva la main insistant ainsi le silence. Je fus surprise de voir que l'homme obéit.

 _« Pourrait-on savoir comment vous vous appelez ? »_

Après un coup d'œil à Thorongil,et avec un signe de tête, il me laissa le choix de répondre ou non.

 _« Je me nomme Elenna,_ dis-je simplement.

 _-Et d'où venez-vous si cela n'est pas une question trop personnelle, »_ répliqua l'autre Elf blond.

Je baissais un instant les yeux, puis je les relevais pour pouvoir ainsi les observer.

 _« Je viens d'un petit village qui se nommait Eldir._

 _-Qui se nommait,_ demanda sagement l'homme habillé de gris

 _-Mon village a été ravagé et détruit par un groupe d'orque ne laissant plus rien et personne sur son passage_

 _-A part vous,_ dit sèchement l'homme brun.

 _-Je ne suis encore en vie que grâce au sacrifice de ma mère »,_ répondis-je avec colère en me tournant vers lui.

Mon ami remit sa main sur mon épaule et y fit une légère pression, me montrant ainsi que je n'étais pas seule. Je posais la mienne sur la sienne pour le remercier.

 _« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_

 _-Je suis ici car je suis le compagnon de route de A... Thorongil._ Je me repris bien vite, mais heureusement personne n'avait fait attention, enfin je l'espérais.

 _-Votre place n'est ici, femme »_

Alors là, je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, de quel droit osait-il ? Mon ami dut le voir car il essaya de me retenir.

 _« Elena,_ dit-il doucement.

 _-Non Thorongil, j'en ai marre d'être traiter ainsi._ Je me retournais vers l'homme. _Oui, je suis une femme et j'en suis fière. Pour répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose ici, oui je vous accompagnerais dans cette guerre, peu importe le destin tragique ou non que cette route pourra me donner, car je ne laisserais pas un autre village ou comté se faire massacrer devant mes yeux sans rien faire._ Je le vis près à m'interrompre, mais je l'en empêcha. _Et vous_ ,dis-je en le pointant du doigt, _que je sois là ou non ne vous concerne en rien, vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, vous n'êtes pas mon roi._

 _-Comment osez-vous ?_ Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

 _-Thengel cela suffit, elle a raison et vous le savez très bien, elle n'est pas sous vos ordres. Et je pense qu'elle a assez bien défendu sa valeur ainsi que son art de se défendre, d_ it l'homme gris. _Veuillez nous excuser, nous sommes un peu tous sur les nerfs en ce moment._

 _-Je comprends,_ répondis-je sincèrement même si je restais encore sur mes gardes.

 _-Laissez moi nous présenter, je me nomme Gandalf le Gris. A ma gauche se trouve le seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, viens ensuite Legolas fils du roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire. Et pour finir Thengel roi du Rohan. »_

A chaque fois qu'il disait le nom des personnes présentes, ils me saluèrent d'un signe de tête, auquel je répondis, sauf au dernier. Si je comprenais bien, à peu près chaque dirigeant ou au moins un représentant des communautés qui peuplait la Terre du Milieu étaient présent. Sauf les nains, mais cela ne m'étonna guère, Thorongil m'avait prévenu sur le chemin.

« Il est temps que l'assemblé commence, ma chère, venez prendre la place à côté de moi, » dit Gandalf avec un sourire

Je fus quelque peu surprise, Thorongil me guida, se mettant en même temps à ma droite. Devant moi, se trouvait l'elf aux cheveux blond, à ses côté le seigneur Elrond et en bout de table, l'autre homme. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir que du dégoût et de l'amertume pour lui, c'est ce genre de comportement chez les hommes qui me répugnait d'eux. J'en profitais pour regarder les deux Elf devant moi. Je dois dire qu'ils représentaient clairement chacun à sa façon, la royauté. Cela se voyait dans leurs manières de se tenir, mais aussi de prendre place à cette salle. Je regardais un peu plus celui que l'on nommait Legolas, ses traits étaient fins, mais si, quelque chose chez lui, me captivait, c'était ses yeux bleu. Des yeux bleus, j'ouvris grand les yeux quand je vis qu'il me regardait aussi, il esquissa un sourire en coin, mais reprit vite son air froid. Je décidais de faire de même et d'écouter ce qu'il se disait autour de la table.

 _« On doit agir au plus vite, ils s'apprêtent à envahir Osgiliath et après ça sera sûrement Minas Tirith, Etchellion, IIs attendent notre arrivée,_ dit Thengel.

 _-Et nous irons, mais nous ne pouvons y aller sans prévoir un plan d'action ,_ répliqua Elrond sagement.

 _-Et que proposez-vous ?_

 _-Nous savons que nous allons mettre à peu près une semaine pour y aller. Ils nous manquent des hommes, profitons en pour en entraîner des nouveaux, même si cela leur laissera peu de temps pour s'adapter. Ensuite une fois arrivés à destination, nous devrions nous séparer en trois parties, une qui gardera Minas Tirith et une autre qui se dirigera vers Osgiliath et la dernière restera en arrière, en réserve._

 _-Vous voulez envoyer au combat des hommes qui ne savent pas se battre ,_ demandais-je outrée.

 _-Cela est une bonne idée, même si elle risque de faire plus de morts qu'autres choses,_ répondit-il sans se préoccuper de ma question.

 _-Vos hommes savent se battre non, et puis nous pouvons aussi vous accorder notre manière de nous battre,_ répliqua Legolas.

 _-Nous devrions partir demain à l'aube, je vais prévenir mes hommes, notre réunion est terminé » ,_ conclut le fameux roi.

Tellement j'étais abasourdis par cette nouvelle, je reculais vivement ma chaise et sortis de cette pièce, ne me préoccupant guerre de savoir si cela se faisait ou non. Je me dirigeais rapidement à l'extérieur. J'observais rapidement les alentours et vis un petit ruisseau, je m'y précipitais. J'avais besoin de ressentir la nature, elle qui m'avait hébergée quand je n'avais plus rien, elle qui ressentait toute la souffrance que produisait le mal sur cette terre. Une fois arrivée, je tombais à genoux. Je me retins de pleurer, je ne pouvais pas déjà craquer , ce n'était pas le moment. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ils pouvaient décider d'envoyer des hommes qui n'ont jamais tenus une épée dans leurs mains ,au combat. Déjà que ceux qui le faisaient depuis plus longtemps, mourraient déjà alors eux, je n'imaginais même pas combien de temps ils allaient réussir à tenir sur le champ de bataille. Je soupirais. J'avais voulu venir, je me devais donc d'accepter leur décision même si elle ne me plaisait pas. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, mais décidais de ne pas me retourner.

 _« Vous savez ces hommes savent dans quoi ils vont s'embarquer et certains sont fiers d'y aller, même si la mort peut leur ouvrir ses portes,_ dit une voix douce

 _-Je le sais, ne vous méprenez pas sur mon compte. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, et puis je ne peux contester cette décision, n'ayant aucune voix autour de cette table._

 _-C'est vrai, mais ne nous prenez pas pour des personnes sans état d'âmes. J'ai vu plus d'un de mes hommes mourir au combat et ce n'est jamais plaisant, mais on apprend à vivre avec en se disant que ce n'est pas un sacrifice en vain, mais plutôt une chance de voir enfin le mal partir. »_

Je retournais enfin ma tête, même si je savais qui me parlait. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il viendrait m'adresser la parole.

 _« Je n'ai vu que les gens de mon villages et ma famille mourir, et je peux sincèrement vous dire que leurs souffrances et leurs cris sont toujours gravés en moi ,_ dis-je tout en me relevant

 _-Et c'est cette souffrance qui vous permettra de vaincre votre ennemi sans pitié et surtout qui vous permettra d'enlever la rancœur que vous possédez en vous à cause d'eux._

 _-Je vous remercie, seigneur Legolas, si vous le permettez je vais aller me reposer, le trajet sera long demain._

 _-Vous avez parfaitement raison et je vous en pris. »,_ répondit-il tout en se retournant et il se dirigea vers le château.

Sa présence m'avait quelques peu surprise, mais je suivis rapidement ses pas. Je croisais Thorongil sur le chemin et le rassura que tout allait bien, puis me dirigeais vers la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée et à peine je m'installais dans le lit, je sombrais dans les profondeurs de mon sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit. J'avais réussi à me décontracter et baisser ma garde, j'avais tout de même au milieu de la nuit barricader ma porte quand j'ai commencé à entendre du bruit monter vers mon étage. Je me redressais enfin, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Je changeais rapidement ma tunique, pour quelques choses de légèrement plus chaud et remis ma cape sur moi. Je repris mon sac, puis me dirigeai en bas. J'entendis quelques bruits, me signifiant ainsi que je n'étais pas la seule à m'être réveillée.

 _« Elenna, déjà debout ,_ Me demanda mon ami.

- _Malheureusement oui, j'ai un sommeil assez léger, r_ épondis-je en souriant

 _-Venez-vous asseoir ici, et manger, nous partons dans moins d'une heure. »_

Je m'installais à côté de lui, sous le regard des autres levé, soit les deux elfs et le magicien. Tiens, même notre hôte n'était pas encore là, avait-il donc trop bu hier ? J'en rigolais intérieurement, les hommes ne changeront jamais. Je piochais quelques bouts de pains et pris un pomme rouge en plus. Je venais à peine de croquer dedans, ne me préoccupant pas des conversations qui se jouaient à côté de moi, que la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Je tournais la tête pour voir que c'était un elf et un humain qui venaient de rentrer, ils se dirigeaient droit vers nous.

 _« Nous devons aller nous préparer, ordre du roi Thengel »,_ Annonça l'homme brun

Je vis du coin de l'œil l'elf qui l'accompagnait faire rouler ses yeux, cela fit naître un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, mais cela ne dût pas plaire au prince car il le foudroya des yeux. Thorongil me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule, me disant ainsi de l'accompagner. Je mis ma capuche, ne souhaitant pas que les villageois remarquent que je partais avec eux et suivit mon ami vers les écuries. Je le sentais mal, et quand on se dirigea vers le cheval qui nous avait emmener ici, je savais ce que cela voulait dire.

 _« Ne me dites pas que je vais encore devoir monter avec vous ?_

Il me lança un regard.

 _-Vous voyez un autre cheval à votre disposition ,_ Répliqua-t-il.

 _-Non, mais je ne crois pas que vous voulez que je refasse ce que j'ai fais hier derrière votre dos ?_

Un sourire crispé venait prendre place sur son visage à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

 _-Pas vraiment, mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, soit vous montez avec moi, soit vous nous accompagnez à pied.  
-Ou sinon vous prenez ce cheval. »_ ,dit une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournais surprise, et vis Legolas qui tenait un cheval blanc par ces lanières.

 _« A qui appartient-il ,_ Demandais-je

 _-Son cavalier est décédé, d'après les dires d'un garde, et en entendant votre conversation, je pense qu'elle vous sera plus utile à vous, que de rester enfermé dans ces boxes._

 _-Elle ?_

 _-C'est une femelle, qui se prénomme Leia. Tenez,_ me dit-il en me tendant les rênes.

 _-Je vous remercie »_

Il me fit un signe de tête et partit vers son groupe. Je caressai sa crinière ainsi que son chanfrein doucement. Un coup de tête me rassura, elle m'acceptait. J'accrochais mes sacs au niveau de son derrière, et je montais enfin en selle, après avoir réglé les attaches. Thorongil se trouvait devant moi, je le suivis de près, en remettant bien ma capuche sur ma tête. Ils ne devaient y avoir que les soldats qui seront mis au courant de ma présence, pour ne pas ainsi donner envie aux autres femmes du village d'après les dires de Thengel. Je comprenais sa décision tout en ne la comprenant pas. Mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, j'exécutais car mon ami me l'avait aussi demandé.

Je regardais autour de moi, après que l'on soit sortie des écuries. Du monde était rassemblé pour dire au revoir aux guerriers. Je baissais les yeux ne préférant pas voir leurs visages, préférant me concentrer sur ce qui nous attendaient au cours de ce voyage. On avançait doucement, le temps que les personnes disent au revoir, puis nous sortîmes enfin du village. Je suivais toujours mon ami, en restant à quelques pas de lui quand un autre cheval vint se mettre à coté de moi.

 _« Ainsi vous connaissez son secret ,_ me demanda Gandalf en me montrant Thorongil de la tête.

 _-En effet, j'ai rapidement compris qu'il me cachait quelques choses, et cela n'a pas été difficile de me le faire dire._

 _-Depuis quand êtes-vous amis ?_

 _-Très peu de temps, mais pour être sincère, il a réussit à avoir ma confiance, alors que je la donne rarement._

 _-Depuis que vous avez été attaqué ?_

 _-On peut dire ça,_ répondis-je tristement

 _-Comment s'appelait vos parents ? Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret, mais vous m'intriguez._

 _-Ah bon ? Je dois dire que vous m'intriguez tous, mais je fais avec. Je vais quand même vous répondre. Ma mère se nommait Elerinna et mon père Aegnor._

 _-D'où venaient-ils ?_

 _-En ce qui concerne ma mère je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, alors que pour mon père, nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers sa ville natale._

 _-Minas Tirith ,_ Dit-il surpris

 _-Oui ! »_

Mon oui conclut la conversation, je le vis partir dans ces pensées, se demandant peut-être qui étaient mes parents. Si il le savait, j'aimerais bien qu'il me le dise. Pour pouvoir ainsi mettre un terme à toutes mes questions sur mes origines. Je regardais les personnes autour de moi. Je pouvais voir que mon ami discutait avec le prince de la Forêt Noire. D'autres Elfs étaient mélangés avec des humains. Après tout dans cette horde, se trouvait que des Elfs ou des humains, oh est un magicien. Mais la plupart restait quand même des hommes, soit des personnes qui ne savaient pas se battre si j'avais bien compris et que nous allions devoir entraîner. Je m'en réjouissais toujours pas de cette nouvelle. Je pensais que je devais m'en tenir loin, et m'entraîner de mon côté.

Au bout de trois heures de routes, nous fîmes une halte, pour reposer ainsi les chevaux, et commencer le fameux entraînement. J'installais Leia à côté du compagnon de route de mon ami.

 _« Allez-vous bien ?_ Me demanda-t-il

 _-Bien sûr, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? »,_ demandais-je curieuse d'une telle question

Il ne répondit pas, et m'observa rapidement. Que se passait-il soudainement dans sa tête. Il ne me dit plus rien et alla vers l'endroit où était rassembler les hommes, prêts à débuter. Je le suivis même si je restais un peu en retrait. Je n'étais pas la seule.

 _« Vous n'allez pas les aider, m_ e demanda un Elf

 _-Non et vous,_ Répondis-je

 _-Je laisse le plaisir à mes gardes._

 _-Vos gardes ?_ Demandais-je surprise.

 _-Oh veuillez m'excuser, je suis Anar, le chef de la garde du prince Legolas._

 _-Je vois, c'est vous ce matin qui accompagnait le soldat homme, non ?_

 _-En effet, même si cela ne me réjouit guère._

 _-Je partage votre avis._

 _-Vous voir ici non plus ne plaît pas,_ dit-il en me regardant

 _-Ainsi vous faites partis de ceux qui ne veulent pas qu'une femme se batte ?_

 _-Je vous ai vu mettre le soldat à terre dans la salle, mais cela ne prouve pas réellement que vous savez vous battre._

 _-Si je comprends bien, vous essayiez de me dire que je devrais vous montrer ce que je vaux vraiment ?_

 _-Oh non, même si je pense que cela pourrait en rassurer plus d'un ici._

 _-Vous me faites marcher ? Vous m'accostez juste pour que l'on se batte ,_ Répondis-je avec un sourire

 _-Et ça marche ,_ Demanda-t-il avec un leger sourire

 _-Peut être »_

Et je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je lui envoyais un coup de pied au niveau de son ventre. Il l'invita en faisant un petit bond en arrière. Un "oh" de surprise s'exclamait derrière lui attirant ainsi tous les regards vers nous. Il voulait que je montre ce que je valais pour que les personnes voient que j'avais ma place ici.

"Et bien il allait y avoir le droit", pensais-je.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Je mis mes avant bras au niveau de mon visage, pour faire barrière aux prochains coups qui risquaient de me mettre et attendis qu'il lance la première attaque. Elle arriva bien vite. Il me lança un coup de poing en direction de ma mâchoire mais je le bloquais avec mon bras, pour ensuite lui envoyer de même avec mon poing droit. Il l'esquiva aussi. Si cela continuait comme ça, ce petit jeu allait durer longtemps.

« Je pense que ça suffit, dit une voix derrière que je ne reconnaissais pas.

-Vraiment, Répliquais-je amèrement. Cela ne fait pourtant que commencer. »

Un petit cercle s'était formé autour de nous, certains poussaient des cris quand l'un de nous attaquait. Mais j'essayais de ne pas m'en préoccuper pour ne pas perdre de vue mon adversaire, qui d'un coup commença à enchaîner attaques sur attaques, alternant entre coup de poing et de pied. J'en évitais quelques uns, mais certains m'atteignaient quand même. Malgré tout, je ripostais, mon point arriva enfin à atteindre sa mâchoire. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi dure. Je sentis le contre coup dans mon poignet, et entendis clairement le craquement qu'il fit, mais je gardais un visage neutre, pour ne pas montrer que cela m'avait fait plus mal qu'autre chose.

A un moment il dut remarquer que je faiblissais un peu, car je le sentis perdre sa garde. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela, car même si je commençais à fatiguer, je pouvais toujours attaquer. Je lui envoyais donc un autre coup de pied au niveau de son ventre, mais celui-ci il ne l'esquiva pas, sûrement surpris, et je l'envoyais donc à terre. Des exclamation choquées provinrent d'autour de nous, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce retournement de situation. Et tous leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi.

« Je n'aurais jamais penser voir un jour, mon chef de garde à terre », dit calmement Legolas, avec un léger sourire en coin.

Même si j'avais réussis ce combat, il restait tout de même un adversaire remarquable, donc je suis sur la prochaine fois je ne pourrais pas battre. Si je ne l'avais pas eu par surprise, c'est moi qui aurait fini au sol.

Je m'approchais de Anar et lui tendis ma main droite, étant donné que mon poignet gauche me faisait souffrir. Il l'accepta et se releva.

« C'était un bon combat, dit-il en enlevant la poussière de ses vêtement. On remet ça quand vous voulez. »

Je le regardais dans le yeux. Il était sérieux ? Il vient de me casser le poignet et veut que l'on recommence ? Non mais il rêve, je préférerais encore m'entraîner seule ou sur les orques que sur lui, au moins eux ont un corps plus mous.

« -ais oui mais oui, quand vous aurez enlever du fer de votre corps on en reparlera », dis-je sarcastique.

Il ne dut pas comprendre car il me regarda bizarrement. Je passais outre et me fis un chemin à travers le groupe d'hommes pour me diriger vers la tente que je partageais avec Thorongil. Une fois arrivée dedans je m'écroulais sur ma paillasse, complètement épuisée. Certes, je savais me battre, mais un combat restait toujours fatiguant même si on avait de l'expérience. Et si on rajoutait à cela notre voyage cela donnait un bon état de fatigue.

Je dus m'endormir légèrement car je sursautais quand j'entendis une voix m'appeler à l'extérieur de la tente.

« Dame Elenna ?

-Oui » ,répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Le rideau de la tente s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le seigneur Elrond. Je me redressais d'un coup, me levant ainsi par la même occasion, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir.

« Je vous apporte de la glace pour votre poignet.

-De la glace ? Ou avait-il trouvé de la glace, pensais-je intérieurement

-Il en reste encore dans les coins d'ombres.

-Oh je vous remercie. »

Je la pris et posai la petite bourse où ,se trouvait la neige dedans, sur mon poignet.

« C'était un bon combat, dit-il doucement.

-Vraiment ? Pour être sincère j'ai plus eu l'impression de me faire taper dessus.

-Pour vous rassurer, les hommes ont changé d'avis sur votre venue.

-Cela me ravit, mais même sans leur accord, j'aurais tout de même continuer ma route.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, prenez tout de même garde, car même s'il y en qui ont accepté, d'autres non.

-Ne vous enfaîtes pas, je sais me défendre et puis je n'en ai que faire de leur avis, je ne me bas pas pour eux mais pour moi. »

Il me sourit et sortit de la tente. Je me décidais de le suivre. A peine, je mis la tête dehors que quelqu'un me sauta dessus, ou plutôt m'interpella.

« Te voilà enfin, dit Thorongil

-Enfin ? Demandais-je surprise, Es-que-qu'on m'attendait, me questionnai-je moi même.

-Oui cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es dans la tente, et certaines aimeraient te voir »

Une heure ? Au final, je devais être plus fatigué que je ne le pensais.

« Comment ça des personnes veulent me voir ?

-On peut dire que ton combat a fait fort impression, et des hommes aimeraient avoir de tes conseils.

-Qu'ils se débrouillent, j'ai jamais été d'accord pour les voir combattre alors il est hors de question que je les encourage pour, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis », répondis-je énervée.

Moi qui voulait prendre l'air, au final je retournais dans la tente. Non mais pour qu'ils se prenaient ces hommes à vouloir mon aide ? D'autres personnes plus qualifiées et qui le veulent sont là pour les aider.

« Elenna, m'interpella mon ami en m'ayant suivis.

-Quoi, Répliquais-je en colère en me retournant vers lui.

-Calme toi, et puis je ne t'ai rien fais, me répondit-il aussi énervé.

-Arf !

-Tu ne dois pas le prendre mal, ils veulent juste des conseils, et non pas des agissements. Je sais que tu es contre cette idée, mais quelques suggestions en plus ne peuvent que leur être bénéfiques, et puis dis toi que si tu les aidais, tu n'aurais pas leur morts sur ta conscience.

-Tu n'est qu'un... déclarais-je avec hargne, mais me retient de dire l'insulte qui me venait à l'esprit.

-Je sais mais si ce que je te dis peut t'aider à voir que j'ai raison alors je peux me permettre d'agir comme ça » ,finit-il par dire en souriant.

Je le haïssais, pourquoi avais-je choisis déjà de venir avec lui ? Arf mais le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Je me résignais donc à le suivre à l'extérieur pour aller voir les combattants. Mais avant je retournais voir si dans un coin d'ombre il restait encore de la neige, car mon poignet me faisait encore souffrir, et celle que m'avait donné le seigneur Elrond avait fini par fondre. Allez, que l'entraînement commence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Armée de ma glace, je me dirigeais vers le centre du camps, là où avait pris place les entraînements. Mais je fus surprise, car au final ce n'était même pas les hommes qui entraînait leur propres soldats mais les elfs... Pourquoi ? Ils étaient tellement nuls qu'ils préféreraient donner ce travail aux autres ? Ma surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car une personne répondit à ma question.

 _« Le roi Thengel, le prince Legolas ainsi que le seigneur Elrond se sont mis d'accord sur le fait de savoir qui les entraîneraient. Nous sommes de meilleurs soldats donc ils apprendront plus vite avec nous » ,_ me dit Anar.

Je le regardais avec scepticisme, sa présence me rappelait ma douleur.

 _« Oh, je tenais à m'excuser, je ne pensais pas vous avoir fait mal à ce point._

 _-C'est plutôt que vous avez un visage dur ,_ répondis-je

 _-Je tenais encore à vous féliciter, car rares sont les personnes qui arrivent à me mettre à terre._

 _-Même votre prince ?_

 _-Même moi »,_ s'exclama une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais surprise.

 _« Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais de surprendre par l'arrière._

 _-Cela me fait rire de voir votre surprise,_ lançait Legolas en souriant.

 _-Des nouvelles ?_

 _-Quelles nouvelles ,_ demandais-je, ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient.

 _-Une réunion a eu lieu, il a été convenu que nous resterions au moins deux jours à chaque haltes que nous ferions pour réaliser les entraînements._

 _-Mais cela va retarder le voyage._

 _-C'est malheureusement ce que j'ai rétorqué, mais impossible de faire changer d'avis les autres. Après tout, vaut mieux avoir des soldats entraîner que des soldats morts »_ ,rétorqua-t-il en regardant ces combattants.

Je frissonnais à ses mots. Mais une semaine ou deux de plus ne changeraient pas grand chose, à moins que la garde du prince soit vraiment exceptionnelle. Mais pour ma part, je ne voyais pas en quoi j'allais pouvoir les aider.

 _« Mais quelle est ma place à moi dans tous ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais leur apprendre._

 _-En faite vous n'allez pas les aider mais plutôt vous entraîner à leur côté._

 _-Quoi ? Vous rigolez j'espère,_ demandais-je, énervée

 _-Non Elenna, il est sérieux. Tu auras des entraînements privilégiés avec chacun de nous,_ répondit mon ami qui venait de nous rejoindre.

 _-Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter sa ?_

 _-Nous le faisons pour toi, personne n'a envie de te voir tomber. Même si tu nous as montrer que tu sais te battre, les orques ne te feront pas de cadeaux._

 _-Non ? Vraiment ,_ Répliquais-je avec amertume. _Je les ai vu à l'œuvre je te rappelle._

 _-Justement, donc tu sais que nous avons raison. Et puis c'est juste pour t'améliorer !_

 _-Et dans quels domaines ?_

 _-Anar t'aidera pour le combat rapproché, Legolas pour le maniement de l'arc et enfin moi je m'occuperais de t'apprendre à te battre avec des épées ou tout autre lames identiques. »_

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête, ma voix ne pouvait sortir. Je savais qu'ils le faisaient pour moi, mais je sentais au fond de moi une sorte de sentiment de trahison, mais j'essayais de le mettre au plus profond de ma conscience. Le reste de la journée se passa pareil. Je regardais un peu les entraînements, puis on se regroupa pour aller manger. J'allais avec Anar, je pensais que nous allions vite devenir amis, que cela ne me déplaisait au contraire, il avait l'air plus ouvert que son prince, qui lui ne me cessait de m'intriguer. Cette sensation n'allait continuer d'accroître au fil des jours.

En effet les jours qui suivirent, vînt le commencement de mon entraînement, avec les jours de marche. Le premier qui me fit cour fut Legolas, pour soi disant laisser mon poignet se reposer encore un peu, alors qu'il était redevenu parfaitement normal, je remerciais mes origines elfiques pour ça. Mais ce qui me paraissait étrange était son comportement avec moi, qui était différent de celui qu'il avait avec les autres. Même Thorongil et Anar me firent la même remarque. D'après eux, leur ami n'était jamais souriant ou content avec les étranger. Même si moi il me connaissait depuis quelques jours, j'étais toujours une inconnue pour lui, mais pourtant il avait l'air content de m'apprendre. Cela me réjouissait quelques peu car sincèrement il était très beau à regarder, mais pour ma part je gardais une certaine distance. Je ne voulais pas mêler de sentiments ici. Il était un très bon professeur, en fait ils l'étaient tous les trois. Chacun avait sa propre manière d'apprendre, mais cela correspondait à leurs caractères et à leur manière d'être. Par exemple, Thorongil était conciliant lorsque je faisais des erreurs, pour Anar il avait tendance à être plus sévère ne s'empêchant pas de me donner de bons coups, qui parfois laissait des marques, et enfin Legolas qui était entre les deux.

Ils me faisaient me changer les idées, parfois certains gardes assistaient à nos entraînements, même si eux ils avaient pas le même privilège que moi. J'essayais d'éviter Thengel, car je ne pouvais toujours pas l'apprécier et c'était réciproque. Pour ce qui concernait Gandalf et Elrond, on les voyait peu, ils étaient toujours ensemble, parfois ils venaient vers nous mais c'était rare. On les comprenait, même si je ne connaissais pas l'âge exact de tout le monde, ils étaient tous les deux quand même plus âgés que nous et se connaissaient depuis longtemps de ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Thorongil m'aidait à apprendre « l'histoire » des personnes qui nous entouraient, pour qu'ainsi je sache dans quoi je m'engageais et qui étaient vraiment ces gens.

Au fur et à mesure nous avancions sur la route. Au final tout les deux jours, nous prenions la direction de Minas Tyrith, pour l'instant nous échappions à des attaques. Même si parfois on les entendait, elles restaient à une bonne distance de nous. Nous arrivions quand même à prendre du bon temps, on rigolait, s'amusait, car même si la bataille était à côté de nous, on ne pouvait se morfondre sur soi même. Au final, c'était Anar qui faisait le plus souvent le rigolo, m'entraînant souvent dans ses complots ce qui m'apportait les foudres de certains, même si je prenais un certains plaisir à embêter Thengel, plus je le voyais en colère plus j'étais contente.

Mais au bout d'une semaine de voyages, on remarquait que le moral des hommes baisait quelques peu. Certains apprenaient rapidement mais d'autres avaient toujours des difficultés ce qui posaient soucis, car cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

 _« Ne vous en faites pas, ils apprendrons,_ me dit Legolas

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que vous me disiez il y a une semaine déjà ,_ le questionnai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _-En effet, mais nous devons persévérer, tenez un peu plus haut votre arc, non pas aussi haut, voilà,_ s'exclama-t-il tout en ajustant mon arme.

 _-J'espère que cette fois si vous aurez raison, parce que sinon je n'imagine pas ce que ceci donnera sur un champ de bataille. Vous devriez peut-être les aider._

 _-Non mes gardes s'en chargent déjà, et puis vous nous prenez déjà tout notre temps_

 _-Je ne vous permets pas »,_ répondis-je outré et une mine choquée.

Cela le fit rire, il avait un jolie rire, je commençais de plus en plus à l'apprécier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que je mettais en pagaille la tente que je partageais avec Thorongil et Gandalf. Le collier de ma mère n'était plus au tour de mon cou. Depuis qu'elle me l'avait donnée la veille de l'attaque de mon village, jamais il n'avait quitté cet emplacement. Que je me batte ou que je fasse quoi que ce soit il n'est jamais tombé. Alors s'il n'était pas dans cette tente, il ne restait qu'une solution quelqu'un me l'avait pris, sauf que cela allait mal se passer pour celui qui a fait ça. Je sortis en furie de la tente pour me diriger vers celle de réunion où ils étaient tous rassemblés pour parler de notre arrivé à Minas Thirith qui allait arriver d'ici quelques jours maintenant. Même si j'aurais bien aimer que cela soit des portes pour faire un grand effet, je mis ma rage dans la toile qui servait d'entrée et pénétrais dedans en colère surprenant tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.

 _« Où est-il ,_ Criais-je

 _-Comment osez-vous..._ commença Thengel

 _-Oh taisez-vous un peu cela ne vous concerne pas. Où est mon collier ? »_

Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais une folle, une folle qui s'inquiétait d'avoir perdu un collier, une simple fille quoi. Mais qu'ils me prennent pour telle s'ils le voulaient, je n'en avais que faire, la seule chose que je voulais c'était le récupérer.

 _« Alors ? Vous allez me répondre enfin, au lieu de me regarder comme si une deuxième tête était poussée sur mon corps._

 _-Elenna calme toi,_ dit mon ami.

 _-Non je me calmerais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas dans mes mains._

 _-Le voici, »_ répondit une autre voix

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire il pendait dans les mains du seigneur Elrond. Mais pourquoi ?

 _« De quel droit avez-vous oser le prendre ?_

 _-Je l'ose car je le veux, et que surtout vos origines elfiques m'intriguaient._

 _-Et c'est une raison pour me l'avoir pris ?_

 _-Oui car chaque collier que possède un elf est la représentation de son clan, et celui que je tiens dans mes mains, vient du mien,_ dit-il tout en se levant et en contournant la table pour me rejoindre. _Votre mère ne vous a jamais parlé de ça ?_

 _-Ma mère a toujours garder secret ses origines, ce collier je ne l'ai eu que la veille de l'attaque de mon village. Et si je devais en retenir quelque chose, c'est que maintenant je comprends enfin pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu me dire d'où elle venait._

 _-Pourquoi donc ?_

 _-Parce que au final vous êtes comme les hommes, imbus de vous même, incapable de faire la différence entre la vie privée et la vie commune, mais surtout vous êtes hypocrite, »_ criais-je avec hargne.

Puis j'attrapais mon collier et fis volte fasse pour sortir de cette satané tente. Je me dépêchais de m'éloigner le plus rapidement, ne voulant en aucun cas avoir encore à faire à eux. Au point où je me suis mise à courir. Une fois que je pensais que c'était bon je remarquais que je voyais encore le camp mais que personne ne se trouvait à cet endroit. Je me mis à faire les cent pas, mais comme j'étais énervée je commençais à parler à voix haute, ce que je faisais régulièrement quand j'étais dans cet état.

 _« Non mais de quel droit se permet-il de faire ça ? Est-il mon roi ? Mon père ? Non, non et non rien de tout cela. Qu'on me pose des question je veux bien mais de la, a en venir à me piquer mes affaires juste pour assouvir ces désirs ? Moi qui pensais que c'était un homme bien au final je me dis que je me suis sûrement trompée._

 _-Ne pensez pas cela, »_ m'interrompis une voix

Je me retournais surprise, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, cela ne pouvait être que lui de toute façon. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose m'énervait il venait me « réconforter » si je pouvais dire ça.

 _« Il ne pensait pas mal en faisant ça. Nous les elfs avonst une manière de voir le monde différente de celle des humains, cela est sûrement dû à notre immortalité. Pour que vous sachiez, Elrond ne semble pas avoir connu votre mère, en tout cas il ne s'en souvient pas pour l'instant. Je pense que vous connaissez les facultés de celui-ci ?_

 _-Oui ma mère me l'a expliquée quand j'étais petite,_ répondis-je en regardant l'horizon

 _-Ainsi vous savez que vous devez faire un choix, si le Seigneur Elrond a été comment dire un peu fouineur c'est parce que rare sont les personnes qui possèdent encore cette possibilité de choisir entre la vie humaine ou non._

 _-Peut être mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas simplement demandé ? Car au final pour moi il a juste agis comme l'aurait fait un être humain normal est non comme un seigneur elfique._

 _-Pour vous, mais plus vous évoluerez dans ce monde plus vous comprendrez que ce geste n'était rien comparé à ce que d'autres peuvent faire._

 _-Je dois vous avouer que cela me fait parfois peur. Avant mes parents étaient là pour me guider, maintenant je me retrouve seule..._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas seule, Thorongil est votre ami, mon chef de garde aussi j'ai l'impression ainsi que moi._

 _-Oui mais quand tout cela sera fini, vous repartirez tous de la où vous venez, »_ dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Il allait répliquer mais une flèche vient se planter à ses pieds. Surpris on se retourna vers la source de ce tir et nous fûmes encore plus surpris quand nous vîmes que c'était des orques. Legolas attrapa rapidement son arc pour répondre aux tirs.

 _« Elenna allez au camp prévenir les autres._ M'incita-t-il à faire

 _-Et vous ? Je ne vais pas vous laissez seule._

 _-Vous avez laissé vos armes dans votre tente, vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité ici._

 _-Je... d'accord »_

Il avait raison, je partis rapidement vers le camp. Faite qu'il n'ai rien. Je courais tellement vite que d'un coup je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le bras.

 _« -Elenna que se passe-t-il ? »_

Je levais la tête et vis que c'était le magicien.

 _« Nous sommes attaqués, un groupe d'orques se trouve à quelque pas d'ici. Legolas essaye de les retenir, mais il n'y arrivera pas seule. »_ Dis-je d'une traite.

Le magicien compris que je ne rigolais pas et donna l'alarme. Un brouhaha se fit donc entendre, quand à moi je ne perdis pas de temps et couru à ma tente pour prendre mes armes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Au final le temps que je revienne, la bataille s'était terminée. En effet Legolas et un petit groupe d'hommes avait réussi à tuer les orques. L'elf avait l'air d'aller bien, il ne semblait pas être blessé, cela me rassura quelque peu. Les chefs étaient réunis, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, nous allions partir. Thorongil arriva vers moi.

 _« Nous devons aller ranger nos affaires, nous partons._

 _-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, ils craignent une nouvelle attaque ?_

 _-Un groupe d'orque ne se déplace jamais seul, il y a forcément un autre groupe dans les environs et nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque, alors comme il a été décidé, nous allons prendre la direction de Minas Tirith sans faire d'arrêt._

 _-D'accord »,_ répondis-je.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas, au moins comme ça on arrivera plus vite à bon terme. Même si nous allons avoir à peu près deux à trois jours de marches. Dans un sens j'enviais le fait que je possède un cheval. Mais j'eus un léger doute sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non les hommes arriveraient à tenir. Je pense qu'à un moment donné un des chefs se décidera à donner un temps mort, quand il verra que ses hommes sont aux plus bas. Heureusement pour eux, ils ont finalement appris à se battre comme il faut.

Je n'avais pas perdu de temps à rassembler mes affaires pour ensuite les attacher à Leia. Je montai ensuite en selle, et laissai la plupart des hommes passés devant moi, préférant rester vers l'arrière où je serais plus tranquille, puisque j'avais encore en travers de la gorge ce qu'avait fait le seigneur Elrond. Je n'étais pas seule derrière, on peut dire que tout ceux à qui j'avais adressé la parole étaient là. Sauf les deux grands chefs si on pouvait les appeler comme cela, soit Elrond et Thengel. Gandalf était dans le milieu, alors qu'Anar, Thorongil et Legolas étaient pas très loin de moi. Même si c'était le cas, je ne me préoccupais pas d'eux. A un moment donné, j'eus le sentiment qu' Anar et même mon ami voulurent me parler, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. J'étais plutôt en train de repenser au jour de l'attaque de mon village.

 **Flash back**

Mère était en train de préparer à manger, pendant que Père était encore au travail. Moi pendant ce temps là je préparais la table, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de finir de mettre les couverts, que l'on entendit une sorte d'alarme. Mère sortit en courant de la cuisine pour aller voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, me priant de rester où j'étais. Elle revint aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie.

 _« Mère que se passe-t-il ?_ Demandais-je inquiète.

 _-Nous sommes attaqués, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »,_ dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'hochais la tête, même si je ne voulais pas vraiment accomplir ceci. Je lui fis un bisou sur sa joue avant de partir me réfugier derrière l'armoire qui cachait une petite porte donnant sur une minuscule grotte. A peine avais-je refermé la dite porte, que j'entendis des cris et des rires. Ainsi les orques avaient finis par atterrir dans notre village. Je tremblais, j'entendais tous ce qui se passait dans ma maison. Au final, même si ma mère a combattu avec toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle, je l'entendis quand même pousser un hurlement de souffrance, qui me fit encore plus tremblée et pleurée en silence. Je ne voyais rien, mais j'entendais tout et sentais tout, au point que je compris qu'ils avaient mis le feu à la maison. Je pris peur que moi aussi je périsse dans ces flammes, mais la froideur de la pièce où je me trouvais empêcha cela. J'étais restée enfermée au moins un ou deux jours, de peur que les orques ne reviennent. Quand la peur partit, je sortis enfin, pour m'écrouler à genoux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Je n'avais même pas entendu mon père revenir et je le voyais là, allongé main dans la main avec ma mère et je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

 **Fin du flash back**

Ma main vient attraper le collier autour de mon cou et je ne sentis même pas les quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur mes joues. Et même si je les sentais pas, d'autres ,par contre, les virent, et s'interrogèrent du regard.

 _« Elenna, tout va bien ,_ entendis-je Thorongil me demander.

 _-Hum »,_ répondis-je sans pour autant le regarder.

Cela attisa un peu plus leurs curiosités, mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions, devant ce doute que cela avait un rapport avec mon passé. Je soupirais, et fis arrêter mon cheval, pour en descendre. Il fallait que je marche, que je change un peu mes idées. J'en profitais pour prendre une pomme dans une des mes sacoches, je la coupais en deux, pour donner une moitié à Leia et croqua dans l'autre. Devant mon manège, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Thorongil ainsi qu'Anar étaient partis un peu plus en avant dans le cortège, ne laissant plus que moi et Legolas vers l'arrière, ce n'est qu'une fois que celui-ci me parla que je m'en rendis compte.

 _« Êtes-vous sûre que vous allez bien ? »_

Je relevais la tête vers lui, et remarquais qu'il avait un regard assez inquiet.

 _« Juste un mauvais souvenir, cela va passer._

 _-Voulez-vous en parler ?»_

Je me figeais un peu à ses paroles, je ne l'avais encore jamais raconté à personne.

 _« Je... merci mais pas pour l'instant, c'est encore trop dur pour moi._

 _-Je comprends, si jamais vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas »_ , me répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Quelques instant, après je repris place sur mon cheval. La journée avançait bien plus vite que je n'aurais pu le penser. Les soldats parlaient entre eux, certains rigolaient à des blagues lancées, ou d'autres se taquinaient. Au moins, cela donnait un peu de baume au cœur. Et puis le mieu c'est que personne ne s'intéressait à moi. Quand le soir vint, j'attrapais encore une pomme dans mon sac et refis la même chose que plutôt dans la journée. Au moins, cela me permettait de nourrir mon estomac qui parfois hurlait de faim.

Sans que je le comprenne, à un moment je sentis mes yeux se fermer, sauf que comme je n'avais jamais dormi sur un cheval en plein mouvement, je me rendis compte que mon corps partait sur le côté. Avant que je ne puisse tomber, deux bras me rattrapèrent et me soulevèrent de mon cheval, pour me mettre en amazone sur un autre étalon.

« _-Qu'est-ce..._ dis-je surprise en écarquillant les yeux tout en regardant Legolas.

 _-Vous serez plus à l'aise ici, donc maintenant taisez-vous, et dormez._

 _-Mais.. mais tout le monde va nous voir, laissez moi retourner sur mon cheval._

- _Pour que vous faisiez une chute_ , me demanda-t-il avec un ton irrité. _Il n'en est pas question, maintenant chut »_ ,finit-il par dire tout en plaçant un bras sur ma taille, me faisant ainsi poser ma tête sur son torse.

Cela me fit rougir, mais bercer par sa respiration, le sommeil revint vite à la charge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Même si j'étais sur un cheval, cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Je me réveillais doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer Legolas, car à sa respiration, je compris rapidement que lui aussi avait sombré. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui le réveilla mais son étalon qui se mit à se brusquer. Ce qui réveilla en sursaut mon ami.

« _Hey, doucement,_ dit-il tout en essayant de calmer son cheval.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ,_ demandais-je en le voyant regarder devant nous. Mais ce fut une autre voix qui me répondit.

 _-Nous sommes arrivés,_ annonça Anar, en nous observant avec un sourire en coin.

Je rougis quelques peu mais me repris bien vite.

 _-Comment cela " arrivés" ? Nous n'avions pas deux à trois jours de marche ?_

 _-On dirait bien que Thengel s'est trompé, cela ne m'étonne pas donc. Le plan est toujours d'actualité ,_ demanda le prince à son chef.

 _-Oui, une fois sortis de la forêt tout le monde s'est mis à courir vers les portes de la citadelle._

 _-Comment ça à courir ? Quelle est cette histoire,_ questionnai-je en les regardant tour à tour. Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

- _Nous ne savons pas vraiment si oui ou non les groupes d'orques ont pris d'assaut Osgiliath, donc pour éviter que l'on se fasse attaquer, il vaut mieux que l'on se dépêche de rentrer dans la cité,_ me répondit Legolas.

 _-Je comprends, mais cela ne risque pas justement de faire en sorte qu'ils nous attaquent plus facilement ?_

 _-Peut être mais au moins on perdra moins d'hommes. »_

Cette réponse me fit frisonner, cela dût se voir car je sentis la main de Legolas se raffermir au niveau de ma taille.

 _« Bon si vous me le permettez je vais retourner sur mon cheval,_ dis-je sans vraiment le regarder.

 _-Oh euh oui. »_ Répondit-il tout en me lâchant.

J'entendis un rire, sûrement Anar, celui-ci ne perd rien pour attendre. Je descendis de l'équidé sur lequel j'étais pour retourner sur le mien. J'en profitais pour remettre ma capuche sur la tête, et caler bien ma tresse dans mon dos, puisque de même qu'au Rohan, personne ne devait savoir pour moi. Je n'avais même pas revue Thorongil depuis la veille. Cela m'attristait un peu, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Un brouhaha se fit entendre, signe que le début de la course avait commencé pour le devant du cortège. J'agrippais plus fermement les rênes de Leia et je me rendis compte que d'un côté de moi se trouvait Legolas et de l'autre Anar. Je me tournais vers celui-ci.

« Tu ne devra pas plutôt être à côté de ton prince, demandais-je surprise.

Il me sourit.

-Oh,ne t'inquiète pas il sait très bien se défendre seul.

-Et moi non, questionnai-je, outrée.

Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura pour que moi seule entende.

-Ne prend pas cet air là, c'est juste qu'il est inquiet pour toi », répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

J'étais encore plus choquée. Je me doutais de qui il me parlait, et préférais donc ne pas tourner la tête vers lui, car il se douterait de quelque chose, même si je pense qu'il a du entendre ce que Anar m'a dit notamment à cause de sa fine ouïe. Je me réveillais bien vite de ma torpeur, car l'orée de la forêt approchait. Je me redressais et enfin nous mîmes nos étalons aux galops. La cité était juste devant nous, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau aux dires de mon père. Pour l'instant, personne n'était attaquée, donc les orques n'étaient pas encore arrivés à destination, cela était une bonne chose pour nous. Au final nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la cité, les gardes ayant ouvert les portes lorsqu'ils eurent reconnu l'emblème du Rohan. Certains hommes s'étaient arrêtés, épuisés par cette course et surtout la marche faite avant. Sauf que nous nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'en haut. Etchellion II nous attendait, enfin il attendait plutôt les autres que moi. Je pris tout mon temps pour descendre de cheval car je savais que je ne serais pas la bienvenue à leur réunion. Tout le monde partit, sauf Anar qui resta avec moi.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? Tu es pourtant le chef de la garde de Legolas, donc ta place devrait être là bas non, Demandais-je en le regardant.

-Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, et puis mon prince me racontera tout au moment venu. »

Je ne répondis pas, préférant plutôt me diriger vers l'arbre blanc. Il était pareil que comme je me l'étais imaginée. Cela me rappelait les soirs où mon père me racontait les histoires qu'il avait vécu avant sa rencontre avec ma mère.

« Tu as l'air bien songeuse, me dit mon ami.

-Hum, oui, mon père ma racontait beaucoup d'histoire sur cette cité.

-Vraiment, répondit-il surpris, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je parle de mon père. Pourquoi que de Minas Tirith ?

-Parce que cet ici qu'il a grandi.

-Oh, je comprend mieux. Viens, je pense que nous devrions rentré, voir si leur petite réunion s'est terminée. »

Je le suivis tout en acquiesçant. Je regardais autour de moi, mon père n'avait pas menti, c'était vraiment énorme. Anar avait l'air de savoir où se diriger, car en aucun cas il ne demanda son chemin aux gardes. Certains jetaient des regards sur moi, devant se demander qui j'étais et pourquoi je me cachais sous une capuche. Tellement je regardais autour de moi est non devant, je remarquais pas que mon ami s'était arrêté et donc je lui rentrais dedans. Heureusement je me rattrapais bien vite pour éviter de tomber.

« -Tu n'es vraiment pas doué, me dit-il en rigolant.

-Roh te moque pas, répondis-je en rougissant.

-Que c'est mignon, rajouta-t-il en voyant mon état.

-Mais tu as fini oui ? »

Je m'apprêtais à lui donner un coup dans l'épaule, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Ce qui fit que tout le monde pu voir un elf rire, et une personne s'apprêtant à lui donner un coup. Une belle entrée en matière moi je dis. Je ramenais bien vite mon bras près de moi et je remarquais qu'Anar me lançait un regard genre « t'allait vraiment me frapper ? », je lui fis un sourire un coin lui montrant bien que oui. Je repris vite contenance ne voulant pas me faire remarquer d'avantage, puisque tout le monde nous regardaient, même Thengel, mais lui avec un regard noir. Il ne changera donc jamais. Thorongil me fit signe de m'approcher de lui, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Il me glissa que je pouvais enlever ma capuche, puisqu'il avait mis au courant notre intendant de ma présence. Je m'exécutais, et remarquais vite que celui-ci me scruta, surtout mon visage. Je répondis à son regard, n'aimant pas trop sa manière de me détailler. Mais ce qu'il me dit me surpris le plus.

« Vos yeux me rappelle quelqu'un, dit-il songeur.

Ma mère m'avait souvent fait cette remarque, pensai-je puis je finis par lui lancer ,j'ai les yeux de mon père.

Cela dut le surprendre que je réponde ça.

-Pouvez-vous me dire comment il s'appelait.

Je respirais un grand coup, tout le monde observait notre échange.

-Il se nommait Aegnor _._

A peine son nom sortis de ma bouche, que celui-ci fut pris d'un grand rire, et je remarquais certains visages surpris.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Dis-je légèrement en colère.

-Ne m'en voulez pas, mais si un jour j'aurais imaginé rencontré la fille de mon ancien chef de garde la veille d'une bataille je crois que j'en aurais bien rigolé, m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Cela m'étonne de toi Elrond, j'aurais pourtant cru que tu aurais deviné qui était ses parents.

-Un doute m'est survenu quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, mais son collier a confirmé mes soupçons.

J'étais trop surprise pour ouvrir la bouche fasse à ses aveux. Cela dut se voir sur mon visage.

-Vous ne saviez rien , me demanda l'intendant quelques peu surpris.

-Je... mon père ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était chef mais juste un garde quelconque et en ce qui concerne ma mère elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ses origines, ni d'où elle venait.

-Votre mère s'appelait bien Elerinna , me demanda Elrond, j'acquiesçais. Elle faisait partie de notre cité, elle était une de nos plus grandes guerrières. Je vois maintenant d'où vous tenez votre talent pour le combat."

J'avais l'impression que tout le monde savait de qui ils parlaient, dès qu'ils avaient entendus leurs prénoms leurs visages étaient passés de la surprise à de l'admiration. Cela ne me plut pas du tout, vraiment pas, déjà que les gardes me voyait comme une sorte de super combattante depuis mon combat avec Anar, maintenant ils allaient me voir comme la fille de deux grands guerriers qui ont préféré vivre leurs amours plutôt que de continuer à se battre pour leurs cités. Je me sentais vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup trop en colère, j'aurais préféré connaître ses informations qu'une fois tout ce cirque terminé, pour que je n'ai pas à voir ces regards que j'avais maintenant en face de moi, soit des regards de pitiés. Quelques choses dans mes yeux dut alerté Legolas car je l'entendis appeler mon prénom avant que ce ne soit le trou noir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Chose que je n'aurais dû pas faire car un mal de tête vient pointer son nez. Je regardais tout de même autour de moi pour voir où je me trouvais. Ainsi, on m'avait déplacée dans une chambre, heureusement personne ne m'avait touché autre part. Je ne sais combien de temps je m'étais retrouvée évanouie, mais en tout cas je n'allais pas rester allongée à rien faire. Je sortis donc de la chambre, tout en ayant deux doigts sur mes tempes, car mon ma tête me faisait toujours mal. J'avais dû me la cogner en tombant, il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles. Je marchais avec les yeux fermés et essayant de calmer ma douleur, mais je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, car un obstacle vient vite se mettre devant moi et je le percutais de plein fouet, mais deux mains me rattrapèrent avant que je ne chute.

 _« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ,_ dis-je avec mépris.

 _-Elenna ,_ me repris bien vite une voix que je connaissais bien maintenant

 _-Oh ! Thorongil, que fais-tu là, d_ emandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu devrais être au lit en train de te reposer_ ,me répondit-il avec un ton de reproche.

 _-Mais oui c'est ça, quand la guerre sera terminée on en reparlera, c_ lamais-je tout en le contournant, sauf qu'une autre personne m'arrêta avant.

 _-Il a raison, vous ne devriez pas vous trouver debout après la chute que vous avez fais._

 _-Mais vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi,_ m'énervais-je en voyant que Anar arrivait aussi.

 _-C'est pour ton bien qu'on te dit ça,_ dit doucement mon ami.

 _-Mon bien ? Pour votre gouverne cela fait depuis maintenant trois ans que je vis seule et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir comment je vais. Alors maintenant si vous me permettez, je vais sortir prendre l'air avant de m'énerver encore plus,_ annonçais-je tout en continuant mon chemin

 _-Elenna attend_ ,s'exclama Thorongil.

 _-Stop, arrête toi là,_ dis-je en me retournant, _je ne te le répéterais qu'une seule fois tu es mon ami et non mon père alors n'essaye pas d'agir comme tel. »_

Cela le stoppa. J'en profitais donc pour reprendre ma route, puis j'attrapais le ruban que tenait ma tresse pour la défaire et faire tomber mes cheveux en cascade sur mes épaules. Ainsi, je pourrais sortir à l'extérieur sans pour autant cacher mon visage derrière ma capuche. Je me doutais que je n'avais pas été très gentille, ils s'inquiétaient juste, sauf que justement j'en avais quelques peu marre qu'ils ne voient que comme une fille fragile. Certes, j'avais mes faiblesses mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils les voient, en tout cas pas maintenant. Je m'apprêtais à descendre les escaliers de la citadelle, quand une voix bourru retentit derrière moi.

 _« Attendez miss Elenna, je vais vous accompagner,_ me dit Gandalf tout en s'approchant tranquillement de moi.

 _-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je..._

 _-Pas de discussion, »_ me coupa-t-il.

Ce qui me cloua quelques peu le bec si je pouvais dire ça. On se dirigea donc vers les ruelles, qui étaient bien peuplés. On le fit en silence, mais je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas duré éternellement connaissant mon accompagnateur.

 _« Ces nouvelles vous ont beaucoup bouleversé n'est-ce-pas,_ commença-t-il à dire tout en regardant devant lui.

 _-Pour être franche avec vous cela m'importe peu de savoir ce qu'on fait mes parents. Ce qui m'a mis dans cette état c'est plutôt les conséquences que cela va engendrer pour moi._

 _-Comment ça ,_ Demanda-t-il un peu surpris de ma réponse.

 _-J'étais déjà perçu comme une super combattante, mais maintenant que les gens savent de qui je tiens, ils vont encore plus jasé._

 _-Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne vous préoccupez pas d'eux. Ils ne vous connaissent pas comme vous, vous connaissez, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont appris qui étaient vos parents que vous devez changer pour leur faire plaisir. Garder toujours en tête le pourquoi qui vous a fait arriver là et vous en serez récompensé,_ m'annonça-t-il avec sagesse.

-Récompensé ? Pour moi la guerre n'est pas un cadeau.

 _-En effet, mais si il n'y avait pas la guerre ou votre volonté de vengeance, auriez-vous rencontrer les personnes que vous considérez comme vos amis ?_

 _-Peut-être pas, mais une fois tout cela finit, cette question là ne se posera plus,_ dis-je en regardant le sol.

 _-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?_

 _-Parce que tout le monde retournera là d'où il vient, ce qui signifie que les adieux seront de vigueurs._

 _-Vous pensez dans le mal, mais si vous voulez mon avis vous avez tord de penser comme cela. »_

Je préférais ne pas argumenter plus que cela. Pour moi la fin de tous cela sera tragique d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais bon seul l'avenir nous le dira, comme aimait bien me dire ma mère. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants devant un marchand de robes. Mais je préférais passer le chemin sinon cela allait me rendre encore plus nostalgique. Puisque cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas porter ne serait-ce qu'un vêtement de femme, ne portant que des tuniques pour que cela soit plus simple de voyager ou de vivre en forêt.

On continua de marcher en silence, puis je me dirigeai vers les chemins de rondes. Gandalf m'abandonna à ce moment là, puisque d'après ces dires il devait retourner à la citadelle. Je ne m'en occupais guère, préférant marcher tout en observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux. Je m'arrêtais à un endroit où il n'y avait personne et m'appuyais contre la pierre. Le calme était présent même si on entendait un peu avec le vent le bruit des tambours des orques. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était qu'il n'y avait pas un mouvement, juste une sorte de désert. J'étais tellement pris par ce calme que je n'entendis pas la personne qui arriva derrière moi. Une erreur que je ne referais pas deux fois, lorsqu'un coup m'atteignit en plein dans le dos me faisant me cambrer sous l'impact. Purée c'est quoi ce délire ? Je repris vite contenance et me retournais pour voir qui osez m'attaquer par derrière. Un soldat ! Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu dans les rangs de Thengel.

 _« C'est quoi ton problème ,_ explosais-je.

 _-Ta place n'est pas ici », m_ e lança-t-il avec hargne.

D'un coup, une parole du seigneur Elrond me revient « _Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, prenez tout de même un garde, car même s'il y en qui ont accepté, d'autres non »._ Ainsi il n'avait fallu que l'on atteigne Minas Thirit pour qu'un se daigne à montrer son désaccord.

 _« Ton avis je m'en contre fiche, alors maintenant tu permets j'ai d'autres chose à faire que de me battre avec un soldat de bas rang » ,_ dis-je tout en commençant à me retourner.

Sauf que cela ne dut pas lui plaire car je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule pour me projeter contre la parois du chemin de garde. D'accord, là c'est bon il m'a mis en rogne. Bien que j'aurais voulu lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais, je préférais me la jouer plus fine et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement vers moi, je lui lançais un coup de genoux directement dans ses parties. Cela le fit se plier en deux directement. Je me baissais vers lui pour que lui seul m'entende puisque des hommes venaient enfin de comprendre qu'il se passait quelques choses de pas net.

 _« Que cela soit bien claire, ose encore une fois lever la main sur moi et ça ne sera pas qu'une simple douleur que tu ressentira mais bien l'incapacité de te reproduire »_

Puis je me retournais bien décider à aller retrouver ce satané Thengel pour lui dire ce que je pensais de ses hommes. Certains sur le chemin se précipitèrent vers le soldat, mais d'autres me félicitèrent au passage notamment des elfs. Cela ne m'étonnait même pas dans un sens. Purée il m'avait vraiment fait mal au dos cet idiot. Je courais plus que je ne marchais pour rejoindre la citadelle. Une fois arrivée, j'allais demander à un garde où l'autre se trouvait, mais soit c'était mon jour de chance ou je ne sais quoi mais il approchait justement dans ma direction accompagné de notre hôte ainsi que de nos deux elfs. Je m'approchais le plus rapidement de lui, créant ainsi la surprise sur le visage de tout le monde. Cela devait être du à mon visage très en colère. Je m'arrêtais devant lui, lui bloquant ainsi le passage ce qui ne lui plut pas.

 _« Otez-vous de mon chemin ,_ dit-il avec hargne.

 _-Oh non ! N'y comptez même pas tant que je vous aurais dit ce que je pense en ce moment._

 _-Miss Elenna il y a un problème,_ demanda Elrond.

 _-En effet il y en a un, que cela soit bien clair tenez vos soldats à leur place ou la prochaine fois qu'il y en a un qui s'amuse à me donner un coup par derrière vous aurez de sérieux problèmes de reproduction dans votre clan. Et je vous conseille de prendre mon avertissement au sérieux car il y en déjà un qui est plié en deux. Alors maintenant si vous avez bien compris mon message je vais aller me reposer, car votre satané soldat m'a quelques peu débloquer certaines vertèbres. »_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, mais je vis quand même que mon message était passé car il fulminait de rage et il n'était pas le seul, je pense que certains vont bien lui faire passer le message. Je passais à côté dignement essayant de montrer que j'arrivais à supporter la douleur, même si c'était compliqué, il m'avait vraiment fait mal cet enfoiré. Heureusement cette fois-ci je ne croisais personne jusqu'à ma chambre où je pus m'écrouler tranquillement malgré la douleur sur mon lit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

J'avais dû m'endormir puisque je me réveillais en sursaut lorsque une personne entra comme un sauvage dans ma chambre.

 _« Elenna tu vas bien ,_ me demanda mon ami et je vis qu'il n'était pas seul.

 _-Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? D'où vous rentrez dans une chambre, qui abrite une jeune fille sans avoir la décence de frapper avant ,_ leur répliquais-je un peu en colère.

 _-Désolé, sur le moment cela nous est quelques peu sorti de l'esprit._

 _-Parle pour toi Anar, je t'avais dis d'y aller doucement, »_ rétorqua Thorongil.

Je me redressais ce qui fit craquer mon dos. Une grimace de douleur passa furtivement sur mon visage mais cela avait quand même fait du bien. En même temps, Anar vint tranquillement prendre place sur mon lit, il n'avait aucune gène celui-là.

 _« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ,_ lui demandais-je.

 _-Je me prélasse._ Cela fit rire Thorongil et je ne pus empêcher de faire naître un sourire sur mon visage. _Non mais sérieusement dis nous ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé._

 _-Tes gardes ne t'ont rien dit ?_

 _-Pourquoi il m'aurait dit quelque chose ?_

 _-Parce que certains ont vu ce qui s'est passé, et s'ils t'ont rien dit comment êtes-vous au courant,_ leur rétorquais-je surprise.

 _-Legolas nous a parlé de la menace que tu as fais à Thengel,_ annonça Thorongil qui s'était rapproché pour s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

 _-Pour faire simple, j'étais sur le chemin de gardes, quand un idiot de soldat a voulu me montrer par la force qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ici. Sauf qu'au début, je ne voulais pas lui répondre mais après un deuxième geste déplacé de sa part je lui ai coupé l'envie de montrer qu'il était un homme._ Mes deux compagnons rirent face à ma remarque.

 _-Juste une question, tu as vraiment menacer de castrer tous ses hommes à Thengel ?_

 _-En effet et j'en suis plutôt fière »,_ dis-je avec une mine réjouie.

Un fou rire nous prit d'un coup. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivée. Entre deux rires je leur annonçais que tout cela m'avait donné faim. Puis vu que la journée commençait à se terminer, le repas avait dû commencer dans la grande salle. On s'y dirigea tout en rigolant encore un peu. En se rapprochant de la salle, on entendait déjà le refus que faisait les gardes. Mais pour une raison inconnue ou peut être pas, le calme se fit à notre entrée. Tout le monde nous dévisageait, ou plutôt me regardait moi. En observant tous ces visages, je vis ceux de certains hommes rouges de colère, d'autre ravis, comme les elfs. Bon un point positif tout le monde ne m'en voulait pas, mais je me doutais que j'aurais le droit à d'autres représailles. Tiens, l'autre était là aussi, bizarre, pourquoi il avait l'œil enflé ? Je ne me souviens pas de lui avoir touché le visage. Enfin bref peu m'importe, si il pouvait rester loin de moi cela m'arrangeait, sauf que cet idiot vient me couper le chemin. Je sentis les gars se rapprocher doucement derrière moi. Respire !

 _« Ma menace de tout à l'heure n'a pas été dit à la légère, alors maintenant pousse toi avant qu'elle ne fasse effet !_

 _-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot »_ ,me cracha-t-il au visage et sortie de la salle.

Je soupirais de lassitude face à sa remarque. Anar passa devant moi, suivis de Thorongil pour se diriger vers la table où se trouvait Legolas ainsi qu'Elrond et Gandalf. Je les suivis donc. Je m'assis à côté de Thorongil, juste en face de notre elf blond et je sentis son regard sur moi. Je m'en occupais guère préférant manger. Cela fit rire mes compagnons.

 _« On pourrait croire que vous n'avez pas manger depuis un moment,_ dit tranquillement Gandalf.

 _-Sincèrement vu la journée que j'ai eu, je crois que j'ai bien mérité cette pause gourmande, lui rétorquais-je en souriant._

 _-En effet, et je tenais à m'excuser aussi._

C'était quoi cette histoire.

 _-Pourquoi ? A ma connaissance vous n'avez rien fait de mal à mon encontre,_ lui répondis-je surprise de sa demande.

 _-J'aurais dû vous accompagner cela vous aurez éviter bien des ennuis._

 _-Gandalf, rassurez-vous même si vous m'auriez accompagner ceci serait arrivé un jour au l'autre, donc un jour de plus ou de moins cela ne change pas grand chose,_ annonçais-je en souriant.

 _-Cette histoire vous fait sourire ,_ demanda surpris Elrond.

 _-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai appris à ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, y a des choses bien plus graves qui se produisent ailleurs. Mon problème n'est rien face aux leurs._

 _-Vous savez, vous vous êtes faits un ennemi en plus._

 _-De qui ? Thengel ? Cela fait depuis notre rencontre qu'il ait, donc bon cela ne change pas grand chose, sauf peut-être bientôt la fin de son clan si ça continue. »_

Cela fit rire tout le monde encore une fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que cette histoire allait rester un moment des les esprits. Malgré tout, sur la table il y en avait un qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, préférant plutôt m'observer. Je me décidais donc d'enfin lever les yeux sur lui vu que ceux autour de nous avait repris leurs conversation ensembles. On aurait dit qu'il me scrutait, mais le plus bizarre fut que j'avais l'impression de voir dans son regard de l'inquiétude. Alors ça non c'était hors de question. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se la jouer comme cela. Certes on pourrait dire que l'on s'est un peu rapproché, mais il n'est pas possible qu'il n'y ait plus, pas avec la guerre. Et puis on pourrait croire qu'il oublie qu'il est, c'est un prince non d'un ch... Il dut voir quelque chose sur mon visage qui ne lui plut pas car il se renferma d'un coup. Ceci m'avait couper l'appétit. J'attrapais une pomme et sortis de la salle sans donner d'explication à qui que ce soit. J'entendis Thorongil m'appeler mais je répondis pas, et il ne força pas.

Je me dirigeais vers la pointe de la place qui ornait la citadelle et m'assit à même le sol pour observer le paysage. Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'Anar m'avait suivis, j'en pris conscience qu'une fois qu'il fut assis à côté de moi. Il ne parla pas tout de suite, mais je savais qu'il se retiendrait pas longtemps.

 _« Je t'en pris, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire,_ lui dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

 _-Ne lui en veux pas d'agir comme ça._

Je savais de qui il me parlait bien évidement.

 _-C'est pas que je lui en veux, cela me touche plus que je ne pense, mais je ne peux pas imaginer plus que ce qui se passe déjà. Anar il est prince, surtout le tien,_ répondis-je d'une petite voix.

 _-Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est prince que rien ne peut se passer. Dans le monde elfique il est tellement rare d'avoir des descendances de royauté qu'ils peuvent s'unir avec ce qu'ils souhaitent._

 _-Si tu le dis, mais cela ne change rien, une fois cette bataille finie, je reprendrais mon chemin comme tout le monde._

 _-Je pense que tu te voiles la face si tu penses que l'un de nous te laissera de nouveau partir seule de ton côté. Tu fais partie des nôtres Elenna »,_ m'annonça-t-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je le laissais faire, profitant de ce moment de répit. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être qu'un avenir était possible. Mais cela ne verra pas le jour maintenant, pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris ce qu'il souhaite vraiment. Puis je ne sais pas vraiment encore ce que je souhaite vraiment de mon futur. Si ça se trouve il n'ira pas loin, car je ne sais ce que cette bataille va nous réserver.


	12. Chapter 12

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'incident. Je n'avais pas revu ce soldat depuis, mais je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas tardé à revenir me chercher des problèmes. Pour ce qui concernait Legolas, on se parlait sans chercher à avoir plus, on aurait dit qu'il avait mis une certaine distance. Mais le plus inquiétant était le fait que l'on entendait encore plus les tambours des orques. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour avant que la guerre ne commence réellement. On m'avait un peu expliqué comment cela allait se dérouler. Normalement j'étais censée rester à Minas Tirith pendant que tous les autres iraient se battre. Sauf c'était hors de question, je n'allais pas resté à l'arrière à les attendre. Je leur avais clairement fait comprendre mon point de vue et j'avais réussi à les faire changer d'avis même si j'avais reçu beaucoup de remontrances depuis. La distance de Legolas était peut-être dû à cela.

J'étais tranquillement en train de méditer à l'arrière de la citadelle quand j'entendis des bruits derrière moi. N'ayant pas reconnu le pas de mes amis, je me doutais quelques peu de qui j'avais à faire. Je me redressais doucement et me retournais vers lui.

 _« Ainsi tu reviens chercher les conflits, et pas seul en plus,_ remarquais-je en voyant qu'ils étaient quatre.

 _-Je t'avais prévenu que tu n'avais pas ta place ici, et puis maintenant que tu vas aller au front puisque tu as obtenue leurs accords, tu vas comprendre ce que cela fait de ne pas rester à sa place sagement »,_ dit-il en riant.

On verra bien qui rira le dernier. Je lui laissais pas le temps de me donner le premier coup, puisqu'il avait déjà eu l'opportunité la dernière fois et lui lançais mon point dans sa mâchoire. Au moins là, mon poignet ne craqua pas. Il fut un peu sonné et je remarquais facilement que ses compagnons voulurent le défendre car ils se rapprochais de moi avec tous un air féroce. Sauf qu'ils furent stopper et j'en fut bien surprise par mes amis. Qu'est-ce-que... d'où sortaient-ils ?

 _« Je crois que notre chère Elenna a des comptes à rendre à votre ami, alors vous feriez mieux de les laisser s'en charger par eux-même,_ dit Legolas d'une voix menaçante.

Il me lança un sourire sûrement pour me dire que je pouvais continuer. En effet, je comptais bien le faire. Le gars en face de moi grogna de mécontentement. C'est quand même marrant car je ne connais même pas son prénom, au moins cela m'aurait été utile au lieu de toujours l'appeler le soldat. Il avança dangereusement vers moi et je le vis sortir un couteau de sa poche. D'accord, il voulait se battre de manière illégalement, bah il verra qui en sortira vainqueur. Désolé mon coco, mais j'ai eu de bons entraîneurs. Je plaçais rapidement mes bras devant mon visage, ne voulant pas vraiment être défigurer par lui. Son premier coup je l'évitais avec facilité. Mais qui avait bien pu lui enseigner l'art de se battre ? J'avais l'impression de me revoir à mon plus jeune âge lorsque je me battais contre mon père. Il n'était même pas stable sur ses appuies. Plus je voyais comment il se battait, plus je me rendis compte de comment j'allais pouvoir me débarrasser au plus vite de lui. Il me relança un coup de couteau au niveau du ventre me baissant ainsi au sol. Je fis comme si il m'avait touché, et je le vis relâcher sa vigilance. J'en profitais donc pour lui faucher les pieds, le faisant ainsi lâcher prise sur son arme et s'écrouler au sol. Je ne perdis pas de temps est lui mis deux trois points dans la mâchoire et le nez. Il avait mal et cela se voyait, j'en étais plutôt contente. Je me redressais.

 _« La prochaine fois que tu veux encore me battre, apprends plutôt à le faire. Parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'entre nous deux ce n'est pas moi qui finirait au sol au combat mais bien toi. Donc un dernier conseil si tu ne veux pas mourir, va t'entraîner. »_

Je me retournais vers les autres. Ses copains avait tous un air surpris et surtout de peur. Cela me fit rire intérieurement. Quand je m'approchais d'eux, ils reculèrent d'un pas. D'accord je crois qu'il y a quand même un soucis chez eux, car si moi je leur fais peur en mettant à terre un homme incapable alors qu'est-ce-que cela sera quand ils feront face aux orques ? Je soupirais. Les gars les lâchèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur homme au sol. J'allais entamer mon chemin vers la citadelle sauf que je me figeais à l'entente des paroles de l'autre.

 _« Sale catin, retourne donc faire mumuse avec tes elf comme ton père »_ ,dit-il avec hargne.

Il n'a pas osé me sortir ça ! Je me retournais vers Thorongil pour qu'il me le confirme et son regard me dit clairement que oui, cet idiot venait bien de m'insulter ainsi que mes parents. Là j'étais plus qu'en colère. Je bouillonnais de rage. Je me retournais aussi vite que je le pus mais deux bras m'encerclèrent le ventre. Je me débattis et vis Anar ainsi que Thorongil se diriger vers le mec.

 _« Lâche moi Legolas ,_ lui dis-je en colère.

 _-Non laisse les se charger de ça. Cette fois-ci il est question qu'il comprenne que tu n'est pas seule,_ m'annonça-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je me figeais à ses paroles. Je l'avais enfin compris qu'ils comptaient pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas les voir se battre pour mon honneur.

 _« Tu as toute ta place ici Elenna, même si nous, on veut te protéger, on a finalement compris que tu avais ton combat à mener. Alors laisse nous au moins te montrer que t'insulter revient à nous insulter, m_ e murmura-t-il à mon oreille en refermant sa prise sur mon ventre. _Et puis si même moi je n'ai pas réussis à lui faire comprendre ça après le coup que je lui ai mis la dernière fois alors je pense que les deux autres y arriveront._

 _-Alors c'était toi qui lui a fais un œil au beurre noir,_ lui demandais-je surprise en retournant ma tête vers lui.

 _-En effet, quand tu es arrivée devant Thengel et que tu lui a annoncé ce qui s'était passé, j'ai comme qui dirait vu noir, et quand je l'ai vu dans la rue, le coup est parti tous seul._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

Il pris une inspiration et me répondit :

 _-Parce que même si je donne l'impression de ne pas me préoccuper de toi, c'est faux, et puis si ce n'était pas moi qui avait fait cela, Thorongil s'en serait charger à ma place,"_ m'avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je ne répondis pas, j'observais plutôt les garçons qui venait de mettre à terre les hommes. L'autre ne serait pas près de se relever après ça. Je le sentis se détacher de moi lorsque les gars revinrent vers nous. Je les remerciais d'un sourire et partis me réfugier dans ma chambre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui venait de se passer et aux paroles de Legolas que je m'endormis, mais pas d'un bon sommeil, mais un sommeil ponctué de mauvais souvenirs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Mes souvenirs se mélangeaient dans ma tête, notamment ce qui s'était passé après la découverte des corps de mes parents.

 **J'ai dû rester bien des heures devant le corps de mes parents quand je me rendis enfin compte qu'il fallait que je m'en aille. J'allais chercher les quelques affaires qui n'avait pas brûler, ce qui ne représentait pas grand chose, puis j'attrapais de quoi en faire un nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas me décider à enterrer mes parent, pas dans la position où ils étaient. Ainsi je sortis de ce qui avait été autrefois ma maison, mon foyer et laissais les brises s'élever dans les air, emportant ainsi tout ce qui se trouvait dedans. Mes larmes continuaient de tomber doucement sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui se trouvait derrière moi, cela était encore pire, un vrai cauchemar. Je reniflais une dernière fois, puis sécha mes larmes avec la manche de ma tunique, regardais une dernière fois les flammes devant moi et je partis sans me retourner.**

Cette fois-ci, je ne me réveillais pas en sursaut mais en larmes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas coulés autant. La dernière fois remontait à ce jour là, parfois une ou deux coulait mais je me reprenais bien vite. Je regardais par la fenêtre, le jour n'était pas encore levé mais de toute façon je savais qu'il serait impossible que je me rendorme. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle d'eau pour prendre une douche, ce qui me permettra de faire disparaître les traces de ces perles salées qui continuaient de couler. Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'habillai rapidement, puis tout en sortant de la chambre, j'attrapais mes cheveux encore mouillés pour les attacher à l'aide d'une ficelle en queue de cheval haute. Rare était les fois où je les mettais comme ça, préférant d'habitude les avoir nattés. Je sortis de la citadelle après avoir attrapé une pomme au passage dans la grande salle qui était encore vide à cette heure là. Les hommes n'allaient pas tarder à se lever, mais je préférais les éviter pour l'instant.

Je me dirigeais vers les tourelles, il n'y avait que quelques gardes, quand ils me virent je ne vis aucun regard menaçant. Bon, cela veut donc dire que j'étais en terrain ami. Cela me soulagea quelques peu, car je n'avais pas envie de me battre, enfin pas pour l'instant. Je m'approchais du rebord et me pencha un peu vers l'extérieur. La hauteur est assez impressionnante. Je me rendis compte que l'on entendait même à cette heure là, les fameux tambours des orques, mais surtout qu'on les entendait plus fort qu'avant. Cela me fit frisonner sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

 _« Attention, vous pourriez tomber »_ ,me dit une voix derrière moi ce qui me fit sursauter ne m'y attendant pas.

Je me retournais pour voir à qui j'avais à faire, même si la voix m'avait donné un indice sur son identité.

 _« On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas surprendre une personne dans une telle position seigneur Elrond ?_

 _-Pas à ma connaissance, car rare sont les personnes que je connaisse qui ferait une tel chose,_ me répondit-il avec un léger sourire. _Vous ne dormez pas ?_

 _-Mauvais rêves,_ dis-je avec sincérité _. Et vous ?_

 _-Je suis de garde._

 _-Oh ! »_

Un petit silence prit place, ou chacun s'observa. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment reparler depuis la fois où il m'avait annoncé qui était ma mère, de même pour l'intendant.

 _« Vous savez plus j'y repense, et plus vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère._

 _-Je n'en ai pas l'impression, enfin pas celle qui m'a élevé._

 _-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?_

 _-Ma mère a toujours été très aimante, très douce. Sauf que moi non, je l'étais quand j'étais petite, mais plus les années ont passé, et plus je m'éloignais d'elle. Lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu, le matin même une dispute avait éclaté entre nous et je ne pourrais même pas dire pourquoi. Cela me fait donc dire que pour moi je ne lui ressemblais pas._

 _-Je n'ai jamais connu votre mère comme vous la décrivez. Quand elle était encore dans notre clan, elle était une redoutable guerrière, beaucoup de personne la respectait, elle savait imposer le respect quand il y en avait besoin. Vous n'avez pas à vous reprocher le faite que vous n'étiez pas proche, mais au fond de vous, vous savez qu'elle vous aimait pour ce que vous étiez. Puis cette force qui été inné chez elle, je la retrouve en vous lorsque vous montrez ce que vous valez aux autres, ou quand vous donnez votre point de vue._

 _-Nous avons connu deux Elerinna différente. Pour moi je tiens plus de mon père, c'est ce qu'elle me répétait souvent. Je regrette encore ce jour là où je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser pour une dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils me manquent bien trop, »_ dis-je d'une petite voix.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Il ne me répondit pas, après tout il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Moi qui était venue pour me changer les esprits, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer. Je crois qu'un combat au corps à corps m'aiderait bien. Je lui annonçais que je repartais à la citadelle, il me fit un signe de tête. Normalement ils devraient être levé maintenant. Fallait que je trouve Thorongil, je pense qu'il acceptera ma demande. Je me dirigeai vers la grande salle et le vis à table avec les autres. Je me rapprochais et m'assis après les avoir salués. Je tournais ensuite la tête vers mon ami.

 _« Thorongil ?_

 _-Hum,_ me répondit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

 _-J'ai besoin que l'on se batte._

 _-Hein ,_ dit-il avec un regard surpris. _Tu t'es pas assez battue hier ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas le même genre de combat que je veux._

 _-Oh »_ Cela fit tilte dans sa tête.

Il se leva et je le suivis. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne perdit pas de temps pour me demander ce qui se passait.

 _« J'ai besoin de décompresser._ »

Il acquiesça et on se dirigea derrière la citadelle, là où nous étions hier. Une fois sur place, il ne perdit pas de temps et il attaqua. Notre combat dura un bon moment, jusqu'à que je rende les armes et que je m'écroule au sol en soufflant. Il s'assit au sol à côté de moi, tout en étant en nage aussi.

 _« Tu vas me dire vraiment ce qui se passe maintenant ,_ me demanda-t-il entre deux souffle.

 _-J'ai rêvé de ce qui s'est passé après l'attaque de mon village. Puis j'ai croisé Elrond et il m'a fais remonter d'autres souvenirs en évoquant le fait que je ressemblais à ma mère, enfin celle qu'il avait connu. Puis tu rajoutes cela au faite qu'ils me manquent. J'avais donc besoin de décompresser. »_

Je me redressais après avoir enfin calmé ma respiration, mais une fois assise, mon ami me pris dans ses bras. Il ne me dit rien, mais ses paroles passa dans son geste. Je le remerciais en le pressant un peu contre moi, puis on se lâcha quand on entendis quelqu'un courir vers nous.

 _« Une réunion a lieu, on doit y aller d'urgence »_ ,nous annonça Anar.

Je laissa Thorongil se lever, ne me pressant pas, car je savais que je n'y étais pas conviée. Mais Anar se dirigea droit sur moi, une fois derrière moi il m'attrapa par les bras pour me lever.

 _« Toi aussi Elenna »_ , me lança-t-il en me pressant d'avancer.

Hein ? Je ne répondis pas trop surprise et me laissa pousser par mon ami jusqu'à la salle de réunion.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

J'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer, au final le combat avec Thorongil m'a bien épuisé. Lui aussi semblait mal en point. On faisait une bonne paire sérieusement. Anar et lui parlaient pendant que l'elf me poussait toujours pour que j'avance. On arriva enfin à destination. Tout le monde était debout autour d'une grande table. A notre arrivé, ils nous observèrent, c'est vrai que l'on était dans un état assez lamentable, on ne s'était pas loupé. Gandalf nous fit signe d'avancer vers lui. Sur cette table se trouvait, une carte avec des pions. Faites que cette réunion ne s'éternise pas car sinon j'allais m'écrouler, Thorongil avait dû me donner un coup assez violent dans la jambe sans que je m'en rende compte.

 _« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir enfin commencer,_ annonça Thengel en me lançant un regard mauvais, je lui répondis par un grand sourire.

 _-Au vue du rapprochement des tambours, nous pensons qu'ils arriveront à destination demain, donc l'attaque débutera le lendemain »,_ continua Etchellion

Cela me fit perdre mon sourire directement. Je me doutais que cela allait arriver, comme quoi je n'étais pas encore prête à entendre ceci.

 _« Plusieurs équipes seront formées, dans l'attaque directe il y aura trois bataillons. Le premier sera dirigé par le seigneur Elrond, le suivant par le seigneur Legolas et enfin le dernier par Anar..._

Que des Elfs quoi, dans un sens je me dis qu'il fallait mieux, vu la stupidité des hommes.

 _-Moi et Thengel resterons ici, au cas où une attaque aurait lieu en même temps. En ce qui vous concerne, dit-il en me désignant, ainsi que le magicien et Thorongil, vous irez bien évidement au devant de l'attaque, mais on vous laisse le choix de choisir dans quels bataillons vous irez._

Pourquoi nous laissez choisir ? Surtout nous ? Après tout Gandalf ira forcément avec Elrond, Thorongil avec Legolas. Enfin moi je ne sais pas trop encore mais pour eux cela paraît logique, pourquoi ne pas leur imposer directement le choix ?

 _-Il n'y aura pas que des orques à combattre, ils ont aussi ramené des trolls et quelques aragnes d'après les dires de nos veilleurs. Si durant la première attaque vous avez l'impression que vous ne gagnerez pas, tout le monde revient à la cité pour préparer une deuxième attaque, compris ? »_

Tout le monde acquiesça, et il nous libéra. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me dépêcha d'aller dans ma salle d'eau tout en ayant pris des vêtements de rechange. Fallait que je nettoie mes traces de mon combat contre mon ami, mais surtout que je me détende. Cette bataille risque d'être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. Mais tout devrait bien se passer non ? Après tout, ils m'ont bien appris à me battre. Je soupirais et sortis. Je me figeai en voyant que ma chambre n'était pas vide. Heureusement que je m'étais rhabillé avant.

 _« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Anar,_ demandais-je tout en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

 _-Je t'attendais,_ me répondit-il simplement en se relevant de mon lit.

 _-J'avais dis quoi la dernière fois ? On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas rentrer dans une chambre de fille ?_

 _-Une fille ? Ou ça ?_ s'exclama-t-il tout en reculant vers la porte. _Je n'envoies pas vraiment une devant moi. Puis il rigola._

 _-Alors toi, vient la que je t'attrape »_ ,m'écriais-je outré.

Il sortis précipitamment de ma chambre, je le suivis en courant. Cela me fit rire un peu. Des fois, je me demandais s'il n'était pas encore un enfant dans sa tête. Tellement, il courait vite et moi aussi, je n'eus pas le temps de m'arrêter avant qu'il ne le fasse brusquement. Donc bien évidemment je lui rentrais dedans. Je me sentais encore une fois partir vers l'arrière mais deux bras m'arrêtèrent avant. Je relevais la tête pour voir à qui j'avais à faire.

 _« Merci Legolas._

 _-Tu devrais faire plus attention._

 _-Dis ça à ton chef de garde_ » ,lui répliquais-je en souriant.

En parlant de lui, pourquoi il s'est stoppé comme ça ?

 _« Anar »_ ,demandais-je tout en me déplaçant pour voir son visage.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre aussi en colère? Je tournais la tête dans la même direction que lui et je me figeais aussi. Non mais pas lui, pas encore ! Legolas vient se mettre aussi à côté de moi et je le sentis posé sa main sur mon épaule, prête à me retenir encore une fois. L'autre était encore entouré des mêmes soldats que la dernière fois et nous regardaient tout aussi méchamment. Il fit deux trois pas vers nous et je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'Anar était prêt à faire de même, je le retiens avant.

 _« Laisse, je crois qu'il y a eu assez de combats comme ça._

 _-Oui écoute donc ton chien, après tout, c'est ce que vous êtes des salles cabots_ ,répliqua l'autre avec mépris.

 _-Mais t'en as pas marre de chercher le conflit ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, le tien se trouve à l'extérieur de ses murs. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu as appris à te battre, parce que sinon j'imagine même pas comment tu vas te débrouiller dans deux jours face à eux »_ ,lui répondis-je.

Je ne cherchais pas plus et continua mon chemin, sans prêter plus ample attention à lui. Anar prit une autre direction, sûrement pour se défouler. Legolas par contre me suivit. Je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur, enfin plutôt à la pointe de la citadelle. Puis je m'assis encore une fois à même le sol. L'elf attendit un petit moment avant de pouvoir parler.

 _« Tout va bien ,_ me questionna-t-il.

 _-Hum, je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que j'appréhende la bataille tout en ayant hâte que cela se termine._

 _-Je pense que tout le monde se trouve dans cet état d'esprit. Après dites-vous que vous ne serez pas seule._

 _-Peut être, mais je pourrais compter que sur moi-même,_ répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

 _-Oui et non, m_ 'annonça-t-il

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Lors d'une autre réunion, il a été dit que tout le monde devrait choisir un partenaire et ainsi combattre en duo et veiller ainsi à sa survie._

 _-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec Anar, il est pourtant votre chef de garde ? Donc il devrait normalement vous protéger._

 _-Dans une bataille comme ça nous les elfs avons plutôt tendance à se protéger soit même, le rôle que vous lui décrivez irait plutôt dans les circonstances où je devrais me rendre d'un endroit à un autre._

 _-Si je comprends bien vous avez déjà tous choisi votre binôme ?_

 _-Oui et non. Les soldats l'ont fait, Elrond et Gandalf aussi. Mais pour moi, Thorongil et Anar on attend votre avis._

 _-Je ne comprends pas vraiment._

 _-Si vous n'auriez pas participer à cette bataille, Thorongil et moi aurions formé un duo et Anar l'aurait fait avec un autre soldat. Sauf que depuis que vous avez montré votre volonté de venir avec nous, nous ne voulons pas vous imposer un choix._

 _-Si je comprends un minimum j'en ai quand même un, soit c'est vous ou Anar ?_

 _-Voila !_

 _-Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir directement demander de le faire avec Anar ?_

 _-Comme je vous ai dis hier, vous comptez pour chacun de nous et personne ne veut vous voir vous blesser, même pas moi, surtout pas moi »,_ m'avoua-t-il en me regardant bien dans les yeux.

Je ne répondis pas de suite assez surprise. Mais je pense que mon choix est fait. Je ne peux pas aller avec lui, car malgré tout ceci, j'aurais du mal à me battre si je dois aussi combattre mes sentiments face à lui. Cela sera pareil pour lui, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je pense que c'est aussi pourquoi il me laisse le choix.

 _« Dites à Anar que je serais son binôme »,_ lui annonçais-je puis je repartis vers la citadelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

C'était enfin le jour de la bataille. Toute la cité était en effervescence, que cela soit dans la citadelle ou dans les rues. Chaque villageois avait eu pour consigne de se réfugier dans la montagne qui abritait la cité, même si certains étaient restés, une question d'honneur disait-il. Après, il y avait peu de chance que le combat vienne jusqu'ici mais ne sait-on jamais. Au niveau de la citadelle, Anar était venu me chercher assez tôt pour m'emmener à la dernière réunion, ou ils nous avaient dit que l'on serait tous mélangé, dans un sens cela paraissait logique. Nous n'allions pas faire trois bataillons bien distincts. Enfin bon. Je me trouvais maintenant aux écuries pour bien seller Leia, qui, j'espérais, sortirait vivante de cette bataille. On m'avait donnée ce qu'il fallait pour ma sécurité, enfin Legolas m'avait donné une sorte de gilet fait par les elfs, qui était censé me protéger, on verra bien. Plus le temps passait, plus l'agitation était à son comble. Heureusement pour moi je n'avais pas revu l'autre idiot de soldat, mais j'avais cru entendre que lui resterait ici. Je venais de donner un bout de pomme à mon cheval, quand Anar me rejoint.

« Mets toi en selle, l'heure est venue » , m'annonça-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et fis ce qu'il me demanda. Son cheval à lui n'étant pas très loin, il en fit de même puis il sortit. Je le suivis à mon tour, après avoir mis ma capuche sur ma tête. Puisque certains citadins seraient présent lors de notre traversée de la citadelle. Thengel et Etchellion qui restaient ici, nous regardèrent tous partir. C'était d'abord le groupe d'Elrond et de Gandalf, puis venait le notre et enfin celui de Thorongil et Legolas. Cela se fit dans un grand silence, on entendait que les chevaux, cela se comprenait parfaitement, après tout, nous allions fasse à la mort. Je gardais la tête baissée, ne souhaitant pas voir la pitié dans le regard des hommes et femmes qui lançaient des roses blanches sur notre chemin. Mais je dus vite la relever puisque les portes de la cité étaient enfin devant nous. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis regardais mon compagnon juste devant moi. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui, car il me sourit, essayant sûrement de me rassurer. Mais je ne le serais que quand tout cela serait terminé. Afin on se mit au galop, se déployant tout doucement. Au loin, on voyait de la fumée, et on entendait aussi bien fort les tambours. Eux aussi venaient de se préparer. Plus on se rapprochait, plus cela s'intensifiait.

Bientôt on vit des formes noirs sortir, fonçant droit sur nous, les Aragnes attaquaient en premier. Des flèches les accompagnèrent. Heureusement j'avais un bouclier, je le mis vite devant moi, me protégeant au mieux. Je vis du coin de l'œil le groupe d'Elrond s'avançait droit sur nos ennemie, après tout c'était leur priorité, même si cela ne faisait aucun doute que tout le monde devra s'occuper de tous nos ennemis. Les orques jaillirent enfin, je pris mon arc puis enchaînais les tirs, sur un cheval c'était assez compliqué de bien viser, après un signe avec Anar, on descendit chacun de notre cheval. Je continuais avec mon arc, temps qu'il me serait utile je n'allais pas changer d'armes. Mais je crois que celui qui avait servis d'informateur, nous avait mal donné les informations car ils étaient plus que prévu, ils nous surplombaient bien trop en nombre. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, du tout. Je repris vite dans le combat quand un troll avançait droit sur moi. Pourquoi moi ? Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de l'attaquer que Legolas lui avait sauter dessus. J'ouvris les yeux un peut surprise, et bas il s'y croyait pas un peu trop là. Mais au moins son attaque avait marcher car ce monstre s'effondra pas loin de moi. Mon ami m'envoyait un clin d'oeil puis il repartit du côté de Thorongil, dites moi que je rêve. J'entendais des pas précipités derrière moi, je me retournais vite fait, et lançais ma flèche en plein dans la tête de l'orque, le faisant s'arrêter net et s'effondrer au sol. Ils ne cessaient d'arriver, j'enchaînais parfois avec des coups de mon arc, c'était une bonne arme même sans flèches. Bien évidemment à un moment donné les flèches ne suffirent plus. Je pris donc en main mon épée, allant directement au corps à corps avec les orques. Cela était très embêtant, car je ne pouvais éviter certains coups. Heureusement aucun de mortel pour le moment et cela avait intérêt de continuer ainsi. Alors soit parce que j'étais une femme ou quoi, mais j'avais la nette impression que ces idiots ne pouvaient me laisser un moment pour respirer. Ils ne cessaient de m'attaquer, j'enchaînais donc les coups d'épée, avec certains coups de poing en prime. Mais ce que jamais le plus faire c'était de leur donner un coup dans leurs parties. Car même si ce sont des bêtes ils sont tout de même doter des mêmes parties que les hommes. Alors les voir se plier en deux me réjouissait car cela me permettait dans finir le plus vite avec eux. Les voir mourir face à moi ne me faisait rien, j'avais trop de rage contre eux pour que cela ne me fasse quoi que ce soit. Je jetais quelques coups d'oeil à mon compagnon, mais celui-ci s'en sortait très bien, de ce que je voyais, il venait lui aussi de tuer un troll. Mais malgré notre hargne à combattre je sentais que l'on aurait pas le dessus sur eux, ils étaient encore trop nombreux, et nos rangs commençaient à se réduire petit à petit. Je ne sais combien de temps cela avait commencé, mais plus ça allait, plus je sentais mes muscles se contractaient face à tous ces assauts. Bientôt j'aurais dû mal à me défendre, mais tant que je le pourrais je continuerais, je ne perdrais pas face à eux, en tout cas pas maintenant.

Un autre orque vient à ma rencontre, plus baraqué que les autres. Les coups s'enchaînaient, nos épées s'entrecroisaient. Certains me frôlèrent, ils essayèrent plusieurs fois de me donner des coups, mais je réussis à les éviter à chaque fois avec justesse. Purée mais il s'arrêtera jamais ou quoi ? Au bout d'un moment, je viens enfin de lui arracher ses mains qui tenaient son épée, cela le surprit un peu, puis j'enfonçais mon épée dans son ventre. Je venais juste de me redresser que j'entendis Anar me crier de faire attention. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner que je sentis quelques choses s'enfoncer dans mon épaule. Un cri silencieux sortit de ma bouche, trop surprise pour faire le moindre bruit. Un orque m'avait envoyés deux flèches sur mon épaule gauche. Cela faisait hyper mal, ma vision se troubla sur le coup de la douleur. Pour l'instant je n'avais eu le droit qu'a quelques égratignures, rien de trop grave. Mais là, je ressentais tout. Anar courut vers moi, et il me rattrapa avant que mes jambes n'atteignent le sol. Je ne m'étais même pas sentie partir.

« Elenna reste avec moi. Je te ramène.

-Non, ce n'est pas fini, je peux continuer à me battre, bafouillais-je en essayant de me dégager de lui.

-Regarde autour de toi, tu n'as même pas entendu le cri annonçant qu'on se repliait.

C'est vrai, je n'avais même pas entendu cela. Au final, cette flèche m'avait fait plus mal qu'autres choses. Il se dirigea vers un cheval tout en s'occupant des ennemis qui s'avançaient vers nous. J'essayais de l'aider mais cela était assez compliqué, je sentais au fur et à mesure que mes force me lâchaient. Au moins j'avais l'impression que les autres n'avaient pas remarqué mon état, et heureusement car je ne serais ce qu'ils se seraient passés sinon, ils devaient être plus loin ou déjà repartis vers la citadelle. Anar m'agrippa tout d'un coup par les hanches et me hissa sur le cheval, il vient ensuite se placer derrière moi, puis il partit au galop. La vitesse accentuée à ma douleur me faisait voir trouble. Anar avait dû voir mon trouble car il plaça sa main sur mon estomac pour me retenir.

« Elenna reste éveillé, ne sombre surtout pas, dit-il en criant légèrement.

Mais en vain, je sentis les ténèbres m'envahir.


	16. Chapter 16

Quand je me réveillais ce matin là, je ne me souvenais de rien, mais cela revint vite lorsque je me retournais su mon côté gauche, cela me fit sortir un léger cris de douleur.

"Cet orque ne m'avait pas louper," me dis-je intérieurement en voyant les bandages que j'avais sur mon épaule gauche.

Ceci faisait aussi le tour de ma taille, sûrement pour bien tout tenir en place. Mais cela ne sentait pas bon, car si ce que je me souvenais était bon, alors les orques avaient gagné cette bataille, donc une deuxième allait forcément avoir lieu, et donc hors de question que je la loupe. En espérant qu'ils n'attaquent pas aussi tôt. Au moins on m'avait mis dans ma chambre et non à l'infirmerie. J'en profitais pour me changer, me sentant transpirante dans le vêtement que j'avais sur moi. Mon côté humain avait dû me donner une fièvre. Une fois fait je me dirigeais vers ma porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir quelqu'un le fit avant moi, nous surprenant tous les deux ou plutôt tous les quatre.

 _« Qu'est-ce... , c_ ommençais-je à dire.

 _-Au lit,_ me coupa Anar d'un ton menaçant.

 _-Je te demande pardon,_ Lui rétorquais-je choqué.

 _-Tu … Vas... Au...Lit... ,a_ rticula-t-il.

 _-Et d'où tu me donnes des ordres comme ça ?_

 _-Depuis que tu t'es effondrée dans mes bras. »_

Là j'avoue, je n'avais plus rien à rétorquer. Je les regardais tous, et je dois dire que chacun avait un air assez inquiet et quelques peu en colère aussi. Je retiens un soupir et je me dirigeais de nouveau vers mon lit. Ils me suivirent, mais ce n'est qu'une fois installée que je me rendis compte que Legolas tenait un plateau dans ses mains, qui était remplis de nourriture.

 _« Que s'est-il passé,_ demandais-je

 _-Nous avons été surpassé par le nombre, ils avaient caché des orques dans les montagnes en arrière. Ce qui fait que nous avons dû rebrousser chemin. Mais ils viennent vers nous maintenant, la bataille à Minas Thirit aura bien lieu au final._

 _-Quand ? Et combien de pertes ?_

 _-Heureusement les hommes ont réussi à se défendre, nous avons peu de morts, mais pas mal de blessé. Et en ce qui concerne quand aura lieu la deuxième bataille, soit demain ou dans deux jours, tout dépend de quand ils arriveront devant la citadelle._

 _-D'accord,_ répondis-je tout en piochant dans le pain sur le plateau. _Quel est le plan ?_

 _-Toi tu restes ici_ ,m'annonça Anar.

 _-Euh, là je crois que tu parles trop vite, il est hors de question que je reste ici. Ma blessure n'est pas si grave. Regarde j'arrive à bouger mon bras. Je fis la démonstration, et malgré la douleur que je ressentis je gardais un visage neutre._

 _-Elenna, ne le prend pas mal, mais on a aucun envie de te revoir inconsciente comme tu l'as été , m_ e dit Thorongil.

 _-Sauf que vous devez comprendre quelques choses. Vous n'avez pas à m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Si je décide d'aller à la bataille c'est de mon propre chef, je prend mes propres risques. »_

Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais folle, même si j'ai eu l'impression de voir une expression rieur dans les yeux de Legolas. Peut-être que lui acceptait mes choix ?

 _« Et puis de toute façon vous ne pourriez pas me garder enfermée, je trouverais quand même une solution pour sortir._

 _-Arf, tu m'énerves,_ s'exclama Anar avec un ton irrité.

 _-Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies._

 _-Malheureusement,_ dit-il en soupirant.

 _-Eh ! »_ Lui dis-je en lui lançant un morceau de pain.

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Un peu de rigolade dans cette période faisait du bien, surtout que même si j'appréciais beaucoup les gars je savais au fond de moi que je ne resterais pas avec eux après. Cette pensée me fit jeter un œil à Legolas et cela me rappela un moment passé avec lui juste avant de partir à la bataille

 **Flash back**

Je me promenais dans les couloirs, retardant un peu le moment où je devrais aller préparer mon cheval, même si cela courrait déjà dans tous les sens à la citadelle ainsi que dans la ville. Plutôt dans la semaine j'avais repéré un petit coin tranquille à l'abri des regards. Je m'y dirigeais voulant être un peu au calme. Je me positionnai au centre de la petite place verte et ferma les yeux. Laissant ainsi mon corps se calmer et faire partir mes doutes. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour autant, j'avais reconnu la personne grâce au combat que j'avais pu exercer avec elle. Puis je sentis deux bras m'encercler au niveau de mon ventre et une tête se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne fis pas un mouvement, ni ne parlais car cela ne servait à rien. Puisqu'au fond de moi je savais que même si j'étais attirée par lui cela ne pourrait donner lieu à quelques choses, enfin pas pour le moment et peut-être pas dans les années à suivre. Je devais suivre encore mon chemin, accepter certaines choses sur ma vie, enfin surtout apprendre la vie de mes parents. L'agitation se fit plus forte, les bras se resserrèrent quelques peu puis il se détacha et fit demi-tour. En tournant la tête j'aperçus évidemment la blondeur de ses cheveux qui tournait derrière un pan de mur.

 **Fin du flash back**

Je m'empêchai de rougir face à ce souvenir et essaya de reprendre attention à la discussion, même si je sentais son regard sur moi.

 _« Tu sais que tu as inquiété pas mal de monde,_ me dit Thorongil

 _-Comment cela, d_ emandais-je surprise

 _-Pratiquement tout le monde était déjà arrivé à la citadelle, alors quand je suis arrivé avec toi dans mes bras évanouies tout le monde a cru que tu étais morte. Je l'aurais cru moi aussi si je ne sentais pas encore ton cœur battre._

 _-C'est le seigneur Elrond et Etchellion qui t'ont tout de suite pris en charge. »_

Intérieurement je me dis qu'il faudra que je les remercie.

 _« Comment a réagis Thengel,_ demandais-je curieuse.

Les gars s'échangèrent des regards rieurs. Cela promettait.

 _-On peut dire qu'il a vu rouge._

 _-Hein, d_ is-je surprise ne comprenant pas le sens de cette réponse.

 _-Le faite que tu ne sois revenue qu'avec une blessure dite minime, alors que ses hommes sont ,eux, revenus blessés très gravement ne lui a pas vraiment plus »,_ annonça Legolas

Dites moi que je rêve, un rire nerveux sortit de ma bouche, celui-ci ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je fis un signe aux garçons que je voulais sortir et cette fois-ci ils acceptèrent. On arriva à la grande salle ou pas mal de monde était réuni, heureusement ils ne firent pas attention à nous. On se dirigea vers la grande table ou les seigneurs étaient attablés. Je fis un hochement de tête avec un sourire à Etchellion ainsi qu'à Elrond leur montrant ma gratitude. Puis je me tournais vers Thengel, tout le monde m'observa, se demandant ce que j'allais faire. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'énerver alors je préférais juste dire une phrase.

 _« Allez souriez ! Dites-vous que vous aurez encore peut-être une chance d'avoir des enfants dans votre ville, car en voyant l'état de vos hommes cela ne me donne plus trop envie de les castrer. Mais après qui sait je peux encore changer d'avis »,_ dis-je avec un sourire carnassié.

Les gars éclatèrent de rire, même Gandalf laissa un sourire naître sur son visage, alors que Thengel lui était rouge de colère. Tant pis pour lui, je ne changerais pas face à un homme comme lui.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Je pense que l'expression « La guerre est à nos portes » pouvait facilement être utiliser ici. Puisque en effet les orques étaient finalement arrivés devant la citadelle. Le bruit de leurs tambours ne cessaient de raisonner partout dans les murs de la ville. Dès que les villageois ont compris qu'ils arrivaient, ils s'étaient tous empresser de se réfugier dans la montagne. Mais certains s'étaient montrés plus courageux que d'autres, car ils se sont portés volontaires pour protéger leur ville malgré qu'il ne connaisse rien à l'art du combat. Mais cela n'a pas préoccupé Thengel car il s'était porté volontaire pour eux. Je le remerciai , car comme ça je n'aurais pas à annoncer leur mort à leur famille. De toute façon, je pense qu'une fois la guerre finie, je m'en irais rapidement d'ici. Durant ces deux jours de répit, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Ma conclusion fut que même si je me suis beaucoup attaché aux garçons, même plus que ça pour l'un, je ne peux rester. Il faut que je retourne à mon village pour que je tire enfin à trait dessus et puis je pense ensuite aller retrouver le seigneur Elrond chez lui, puisqu'il m'a proposé de venir pour me parler de ma mère. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis Anar m'appeler.

 _« Quoi ,_ Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

 _-On doit aller dans la salle, une dernière réunion a lieu._

 _-Pour nous dire quoi ? Ne mourrez pas , d_ is-je sarcastique.

 _-Elenna, m_ e réprimanda-t-il.

 _-Me dis pas que j'ai tort, cela ne sera pas dit avec ces mots, mais ça sera ça je te dis._ »

Il ne répondit pas, mais en voyant dans son regard il pensait la même chose. On se dirigea donc vers la grande salle. Comme la dernière fois nous étions encore les derniers à arriver. Je soupirais intérieurement. L'ambiance était morose, en même temps cette fois-ci la bataille a lieu à notre point de rassemblement. Forcément cela est plus compliqué, surtout que ces orques ont sorti l'artillerie lourdes avec leurs catapultes.

 _« Bon, comme vous le savez tous lorsque nous sortirons d'ici cela sera pour débuter le conflit. Vous savez où vous devez aller, essayez de ne pas quitter votre poste..._

Dans ma tête à cette phrase je me suis dis, oui comme ça si jamais on meurt ils savent qui on est, surtout si on nous reconnaît pas facilement.

… _. Et pour finir essayer de rester en vie et massacrez les »,_ annonça Etchellion.

A cette phrase je lançais un regard à Anar et lui fis un sourire sarcastique, ce qui le fit rire légèrement. Comme quoi j'avais raison, cette réunion ne servait à rien. Je suivis le mouvement pour sortir. J'avais pour rôle d'aller sur les chemins de rondes avec les gars, mais je serais charger d'attaquer directement avec mon arc pour essayer d'éviter que trop d'orques grimpent par là. Ils y avait déjà du monde, se préparant et surtout attendant le signal pour lancer l'attaque. Thorongil me serra brièvement dans les bras, Anar me menaça clairement de me retrouver dans l'au delà s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, et Legolas à ma grande surprise me donna un baiser au coin de la bouche avant qu'il ne s'en aille tous à l'opposer. Trop surprise je ne réagis pas sur le coup. Mais quand un grand bruit de corne retentit, je me repris vite et me tournais vers nos ennemis. Ceci commencèrent à armer leurs catapultes et lancèrent leurs premières boules de pierres. Ce qui lança l'attaque, une foule d'orques se mit à courir.

 _« Archer ! Armez ! Tirez! »,_ lança Elrond.

Les premières flèches partirent, faisant tomber certains de nos ennemis. Puis on continua tant que l'on pouvait. Je me rapprochais le plus du bord pour essayer de viser ceux qui grimpaient sur leurs échelles. Lorsque je fus à court de flèche je m'armais de mon épée et me reculais, sachant que j'allais devoir attaquer au corps à corps. Cela ne tarda pas, à peine je m'étais reculée les premiers orques arrivèrent devant nous. J'attaquais directement plongeant mon premier coup dans le ventre de mon ennemi. Puis je me retournais vu que d'autres en avaient profiter pour passer à coté. J'enchaînais les coups d'épées. Sauf que je ne vis pas un orque arriver en courant sur moi, il me bouscula et me fit chuter en bas des chemins de rondes. Heureusement pour moi on avait installé des charrettes avec de la paille. Je sortis de là en voyant l'autre sauter à son tour. Arrivée sur la terre ferme, je ne perdit pas le temps pour me concentrer de nouveau sur mon ennemi et essaya de l'achever au plus vite.

J'entendais au loin les trolls essayé de détruire les portes de la citadelle. Je me dépêchais d'y aller pour donner mains fortes. Tout en évitant au passage de me faire massacrer par des orques ou même par des débris qui tombaient suite aux assauts faites par les catapultes. A un moment, je croisais Gandalf sur son cheval lançant des sorts et même donnant des coup avec son bâton. Dans un sens, je trouvais cela assez ironique. Mais ce qui me raviva le plus fut lorsque je sauvai Thengel de sa mort certaine lorsqu'un orque allait l'attaquer par derrière. Thengel fut surpris quand l'autre tomba à ses côté raide mort et se retourna pour me voir avec l'épée pleine de sang. Malgré sa haine pour moi, il me lança un regard de remerciement puis repartit au combat. Je le suivis aussi.

Même si nos ennemis était plus nombreux que nous, nous arrivions à garder l'avantage et j'eus l'impression que la bataille allait vite se terminer. En arrivant enfin à la grande portes, ou au passage j'avais récupéré quelques flèches sur les morts. J'en armais mon arc pour pouvoir ainsi mieux atteindre les trolls qui avaient finis par défoncer les portes. Le premier que je fis, je lui lançai un flèche en plein dans l'oeil ce qui le déstabilisa beaucoup, il bouscula même son compagnon ou celui-ci le repoussa. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour lui en relancer ce qui permit qu'au bout d'un moment il s'effondra au sol, inerte. Le deuxième fut mis au sol par Legolas, et je remarquais que plus de monde nous avait rejoins ici. Je repris vite l'épée et fonçai dans le tas. Je me pris quand même des coups, mais heureusement pour moi rien de grave et surtout personne ne retoucha à mon épaule qui était encore un peu fragile. Je venais d'enfoncer mon épée dans la tête de l'orque en face de moi que j'entendis le son d'un cor. Je redressais la tête surprise. Puisqu'il avait été convenu qu'il retentirait quand nous aurions gagner et qu'elle fut ma joie quand je vis que c'était le cas, les orques étaient vaincus.

Dans ma tête, je me dis que j'avais en quelque sortes venger mes parents et mon village. Les hommes ne perdirent pas de temps pour commencer la fête. Anar m'avait serré contre lui lorsqu'ils avaient vu que j'allais bien. Dans le regard de Legolas j'avais perçus un grand soulagement. Et Thorongil m'avait souris content. En ce moment, ces trois là faisaient bien la fête, riant aux bêtises d'Anar ou même de Gandalf. Je gardais en tête cette scène, puis je me retournais, sortie de la salle. J'allais vite fait à ma chambre chercher mes affaires, puis partit aux écuries récupérée Leia et je sortis de la citadelle sous certains regards surpris. Après quelque pas faits, je lançais un regard vers le grand arbre blanc et je remarquais facilement une formes me regardant partir. Je détournais le regard et pris la direction de mon village de naissance.


	18. Chapter 18

Des années étaient passées depuis ma rencontre avec les garçons. Actuellement je me trouvais à Fondcombe et cela depuis la fin de guerre à laquelle j'avais participé. J'avais revu mon village, à mon plus grand bonheur. Il avait retrouvé la vie et la joie des habitants qui s'y était installées. J'avais même aperçu la famille qui vivait là où j'avais naquis. A première vue, ils semblaient vivre heureux. Puis suite à ça, j'étais partie, j'avais un peu vadrouillé dans la Terre du Milieu, rencontrant de nouvelles personnes, enfin surtout des elfs. J'avais ainsi pu apprendre ce qu'avait fait les gars après la bataille, le prince et son chef étaient retournés à la Forêt Noire pour essayer de limiter la propagation des Araigne et pour Thorongil il avait suivis le seigneur Elrond chez lui. Après avoir parcouru pas mal de chemin, à un moment je me retrouvai devant l'entrée qui menait à Fondcombe. Je soupirais un grand coup et m'aventurai sur le chemin avec Leia, qui était toujours avec moi depuis ce temps. En arrivant devant l'entré on me stoppa bien évidemment.

 _« Que fait une étrangère par ici,_ demanda l'un des gardes

 _-Je viens voir le seigneur Elrond,_ proclamais-je.

 _-Que peut bien vouloir une fille comme toi,_ me rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

 _-Tu sais tu me fais pensé à un humain que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années déjà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il avait une sorte de haine envers moi, car il acceptait pas qu'une femme puisse se battre sur un champ de bataille, tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça ?_

 _-Non,_ dit-il en écarquillant un peu les yeux.

 _-Ta manière de t'adresser à moi surtout en accentuant bien le fait que je sois une femme, pourrais me donner l'impression que tu es misogyne,_ déclarais-je avec un grand sourire.

 _-Mais qui êtes-vous ,d_ emanda l'autre garde.

 _-Que se passe-t-il,_ questionna une voix venu de derrière eux.

 _-Seigneur, une jeune femme demande à vous voir._

 _-Je n'attendais personne à ma connaissance._

 _-Je dois avouer que votre invitation à venir date d'un petit moment._

 _-Cette voix me rappelle quelqu'un... »_

Il s'avança à travers ces gardes et se stoppa.

 _« Miss Elenna ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Venez, suivez moi, et laissez votre cheval à notre ami »_ dit-il en regardant le garde d'un œil sévère.

Je le suivis tout en observant le paysage et la forteresse devant moi.

 _« Désolé pour cet accueil peu chaleureux, mais nous attendons un rassemblement avec un représentant de chaque membre de la communauté._

 _-Oh, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer._

 _-Mais non ne dites pas de bêtises, vous êtes la bienvenue. Mais dites moi, pourquoi maintenant, m_ e demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

 _-J'ai enfin fini par accepter qui j'étais, j'ai revu mon ancien village qui déborde de joie maintenant et puis je me suis souvenue de votre invitation._

 _-Il y a quelques choses de changer en vous._

 _-Hum, répondis-je tout en mettant ma main sur mon collier._

 _-Quel choix avez-vous fait sans indiscrétion ?_

 _-J'ai pris la décision de renoncer à mon humanité, »_ avouais-je

Il ne me posa pas de question sur le pourquoi de ce choix, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Peut-être qu'il avait une idée. Même moi au début j'avais refusé de croire pourquoi j'avais fais cela enfin surtout pour qui, mais je pense que j'espérais le revoir au moins une fois avant de mourir. Et mon immortalité me permettra sûrement de le faire. Sur le chemin, on croisa une jeune elf qui partait précipitamment.

 _« Je crois que nous allons recevoir nos invités plutôt que prévu._

 _-Que ce passe-t-il ?_ Questionnais-je curieuse.

 _-L'anneau de Sauron à été découvert._ »

Je me stoppais net. Ainsi cela annonçait le retour d'une guerre et peut-être la dernière, surtout si toutes les communautés allaient se rassembler ici. J'ouvris les yeux en grand.

 _« Qui s'en vient ici ?_ »

Il comprit ma question, car avec un sourire contrit il me répondit.

 _« Des hobbits, Gandalf le gris, Boromir fils de l'intendant Denethor II du Gondor, Gimli fils de Gloin représentant des nains, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et enfin le prince Legolas fils de Thranduil. »_

Ce n'est pas vrai, pas maintenant. Je ne voulais pas les revoir tout de suite, surtout pas Legolas. Je ne suis pas prête.

 _« Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne serez pas obliger des les voir. Surtout qu'à ma connaissance aucun d'eux ne vous a oublié, enfin surtout pas votre départ._ Cela me fit me crisper. _Ne vous inquiétez pas au fond je pense qu'ils ont compris pourquoi vous avez agis comme cela. Je vous donnerais une aile privée. Mais si jamais vous souhaitez les voir vous pourrez. Oh et je pourrais aussi vous faire participer à la réunion de manière discrète._

 _-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?_

 _-Pour ce qui concerne la réunion je pense que vous êtes assez curieuse pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Pour finir vous êtes la fille d'Elerinna. »_

Il n'en dit pas plus, en même temps on fut interrompu par des cavaliers arrivant aux galops. Elrond se retourna, la jeune elf de tout à l'heure s'arrêta devant nous et elle n'était pas seule. Si je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avait dit plutôt, cela devait être un hobbit.

 _« Arwen, que s'est-il passé,_ demanda Elrond.

 _-Il a été touché par une épée d'un cavalier noire. Aragorn et ses amis arrivent », a_ nnonça-t-elle en me lançant un regard un peu curieux.

Il lui fit signe de l'emmener et je n'eus même pas le temps de partir me cacher que d'autres chevaux arrivèrent.

 _« Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ravis de vous revoir. »_ Annonça Elrond.

J'essayais de me cacher derrière notre hôte mais malgré ça, je sentais un regard sur moi.

 _« Seigneur Elrond. Je vous présente les amis de Frodon Saquet. »_

J'entendis le bruit de quelqu'un atterrir au sol, je n'osais pas relever la tête. Des pas s'approchèrent de nous. Mais je remarquais soudain que les pieds en fassent de moi ne correspondait pas à ceux du seigneur Elrond. Je relevais la tête surprise. Et je ne fus pas la seule dans ce cas là. Aragorn, face à moi, s'était figé.

 _« Elenna ! »_ dit-il surpris.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Je me renfrognais sur moi même suite à son cri, mais je me repris bien vite, je relevais la tête prête à l'affronter.

 _« Aragorn ! Je dois dire que cela fait du bien de pouvoir enfin t'appeler par ce prénom là,_ avouais-je en souriant.

Cela le prit à moitié au dépourvu, je le remarquais à son regard confus.

 _« Non mais tu étais passé où depuis tout ce temps ?_ ,m'accusa-t-il.

 _-Je... Je répondrais à tes questions mais pas ici et pas maintenant car tu as des personnes dont tu dois t'occuper » ,l_ ui dis-je doucement.

Il acquiesça, mais je compris à son regard que je ne perdais rien pour attendre. J'avais sentis le regard des hobbits sur moi pendant notre altercation. Le seigneur Elrond me fit signe de le suivre, me montrant ainsi ou j'allais pouvoir loger pendant le temps que je resterais ici. Sauf que cela ne serait pas long, car j'avais pour ambition d'aller voir Anar. C'était un lieu paisible. Je me dis que ma mère avait du bien vivre ici. Au final avec les quelques coups que j'entendis à la porte de la chambre où je demeurais je me dis qu'Aragorn n'avait pas perdu de temps. J'allais lui ouvrir puis il s'installa sur une chaise près de la fenêtre où j'étais avant.

 _« Je... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour te questionner, tellement j'ai de questions en tête,_ m'annonça-t-il

 _-Je vais aller à l'essentiel, car je pense savoir ce que tu veux entendre. Alors pour commencer je sais qu' au fond de vous. Vous saviez que je ne serais pas restée._

 _-Certes, mais on ne pensait pas que tu seras partie comme une voleuse, m'_ accusa-t-il.

 _-Je l'ai mérité, mais je n'aurais pu vous affronter, car je savais que vous auriez tout fait pour pas que je m'en aille, et je savais que je n'aurais pu vous résister, alors j'ai préféré m'enfuir une fois que tout était fini et que tout le monde était trop occupé pour se préoccuper de moi._

 _-Sauf une personne ! »_

Je fis une moue, me rappelant très bien de la forme que j'avais perçu au niveau du pont de la citadelle.

 _« Moui, je suis donc partie pour prendre la direction de mon ancien village. Je voulais voir s' il avait repris vie, et ce fut le cas, une famille très joyeuse vivent même à l'emplacement de mon ancienne maison. Quand j'ai vu cela, j'ai en quelque sorte fait le deuil de mes parents,_ dis-je d'une petite voix.

 _-Je comprends, mais tu sais j'aurais pu t'accompagner._

 _-Non car vous aviez vos propres voies à suivre, et puis j'ai quand même entendu parler de vous, enfin je me suis plutôt renseignée._

 _-A qui, d_ emanda-t-il curieux, je perçut même une note d'espoir, sûrement sur le fait que je ne les ai pas oubliés. .

 _-A des elfs qui faisait partis de la forêt de Lothlorien._

 _-Et c'est tout ?_

 _-Non, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai aussi croisé des nains, mais cela ne fut pas très concluant._

 _-Cela ne m'étonne pas, il ne supporte pas les elfs, même si tu ne l'ai qu'à moitié. »_ Dit-il

Je rougis, car cela n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Et Aragorn le remarqua, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _« Ne me dis pas que... mais pourquoi maintenant,_ questionna-t-il surpris.

 _-Un choix devait être fait à un moment donné de ma vie, je l'ai fait, il n' y a pas très longtemps._

 _-C'est pour ... ? »_ demanda-t-il pas dupe.

Je osais les épaules ne souhaitant pas vraiment répondre à cette question, mais il s'en douta facilement.

 _« Tu m'as énormément manqué, m_ 'annonça-t-il.

 _-Toi aussi, »_ avouais-je en baissant les yeux.

Je le vis se rapprocher de moi et il me prit dans ses bras, je répondis à son étreinte, cela faisait longtemps.

Après cette conversation, j'avais pu rencontre Arwen, qui me raconta pas mal de choses sur Aragorn et un peu ma mère, elle l'avait connu quand elle était jeune. Mais lorsqu'elle me parla de mon amie, je vis facilement que leur relation n'était pas qu'une amitié, il y avait bien plus entre eux. Cela me réjouissait, car je la trouvais très charmante et gentille. Au final, tout le monde arriva deux jours après. Je pris bien soin de me cacher. Mais lorsqu' arriva le cortège de Legolas, je me mis à l'observer depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui était heureusement pour moi bien assez haute pour qu'on ne puisse deviner qui j'étais. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même avec sa grâce et toujours aussi beau. Je me cachais bien vite quand je vis qu'il levait la tête. Respire Elenna, ils ne seront pas là pour très longtemps. En effet car dès le lendemains la fameuse réunion avait lieu. Elrond m'avait emmené à une pièce qui donnait juste sur leur cercle. J'ouvris la fenêtre puis attendis et cela ne tarda pas. Une certaine agitation naquis à travers tout le monde, l'anneau devait murmurer. Puis enfin vient la parole, cela ne m'étonna même pas que ce soit l'homme qui parla en premier, même s'il était l'arrière petit fils de celui que j'avais connu autrefois en tant qu'Intendant du Gondor. Mais ce qui me fit frisonner ce fut quand j'entendis Legolas prendre la défense d'Aragorn, en avouant sa véritable identité. Mais intérieurement je contredit les paroles de l'homme lorsqu'il annonça que le Gondor n'avait pas besoin de roi. Cela était faux et je savais au fond de moi qu'il le deviendrait.

Mais quelle idiot ce nain, si cet anneau a bien été réalisé par Sauron dans les flammes du Mordor cela ne va pas se casser à coup de hache. Ils n'apprendront donc jamais. Durant mon périple j'avais entendu bon nombre d'histoire sur Sauron et sa destruction n'apportera que la paix sur cette terre. Mais je me remis à frissonner lorsque j'entendis chacun son tour dire qu'il allait suivre le hobbit Fredon dans sa quête. Dans un sens cela ne m'étonna pas d'eux, Aragorn et Legolas avaient le sens du devoir en eux et surtout la loyauté. Je sortis précipitamment de la salle où j'étais et retournais vite dans ma chambre pendant qu'ils étaient encore occupés à parler de cette communauté.

Je priais au fond de moi que pour eux tous se passerait bien. J'assistais à leur départ le lendemain et malgré moi quelques larmes coulèrent. Je soupirais et fis demi tour, sachant que le lendemain moi aussi je serais partie.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas remarqué était que Legolas avait tourné la tête vers ma fenêtre et avait esquissé un sourire triste.

Pims10 : Merci pour tout tes review, cela me très plaisir à chaque fois, pour répondre à ton dernier, Leia est son cheval.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Moi aussi j'avais repris la route après le départ de la communauté. Quelques jours m'avaient fallu pour y arriver, surtout que j'avais dû éviter au passage des groupes d'orques, cela me rappelait des souvenirs. Je venais enfin de rentrer dans la forêt noire, par un petit passage que peu de personnes connaissaient mais dont m'avait fait par Anar lors de notre périple pour rejoindre Minas Thirith. Il n'était pas censé être infecté d'Aragne mais avec la chance que j'ai, leurs populations se sont aventurés plus loin. Mais avec la chance que j'avais je remarquais que la forêt possédait un air sinistre, la mort ainsi que la pourriture avait pris place. J'armais mon arche, me préparant au cas où une attaque devait avoir lieu. Je restais sur mes gardes tout en continuant à avancer. Mais un bruit derrière moi me stoppa net. Je me retournais doucement et me retins de pousser un cris. Devant moi se trouvait une Aragne la bouche grande ouverte, un frisson d'effroi me parcourut de par tout, mais ma flèche partit en même temps. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas toute seule cette bête, d'autres arrivèrent derrière elle. Je le sentais mal. Je décochais flèche après flèche, mais cela ne servait à rien. Je me faisais surpasser. Quand je pensais que j'allais y passait en voyant l'aragne se dresser devant moi, et n'ayant plus de flèche, une me passa à côté de la tête pour s'enfoncer dans celle de la bête devant moi. Je me retournais et vis que des elfs m'avaient rejoins. Pas n'importe lesquels, il y avait Anar. A eux tous ils les vainquirent rapidement. J'accrochais mon arc dans mon dos et les entendis pointer les leur sur moi.

 _« Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous ce chemin , m_ e questionna Anar en s'approchant vers moi.

 _-Un jour un ami me la conseillait car il n'était pas encore infecter à ce moment là, j'espère que celui-ci ne le regrette pas,_ annonçais-je en enlevant encore une fois ma capuche.

 _-Dites moi que je rêve. Elenna , c_ ria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

 _-Doucement Anar,_ dis-je en rigolant.

 _-Ou était-tu passé depuis tout ce temps ? Tu aurais pu passer avant !_

 _-En effet mais j'avais d'autres choses à faire, et puis j'ai un message à transmettre à ton roi de la part du seigneur Elrond._

 _-Tu étais à Fondcombe ? Tu as croisé Legolas ?_

 _-J'y étais et... non, r_ épondis-je en baissant les yeux.

 _-Elenna,_ me gronda-t-il en ayant compris ce que j'avais fait.

 _-Quoi ? Bon tu m'emmène avant que d'autres Aragnes n'arrivent ?"_

Je le voyais qu'il voulait poser d'autres questions, mais son devoir passait avant tout. J'avais un peu peur de rencontrer le fameux Thranduil. On arriva plus vite que ce que je n'avais espéré. Tout a été construit et mit harmonieusement avec la nature. Cela était magnifique, autant que Fondcombe. Je sentis des regards sur moi. Je reconnus certaines têtes, celle qui avait combattu avec nous, la plupart me souriaient, d'autres me jetèrent des regards sceptique. Se demandant sûrement ce que je pouvais bien faire là. On arriva bien vite devant la salle où devait ce trouver le maître des lieux. C'était en fait une salle de trône, celui-ci était magnifique et je dois dire que si je ne savais pas qui j'avais devant moi, j'aurais pu croire que c'était Legolas en plus âgé. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que même s'ils ressemblent physique cela soit aussi le cas pour le caractère. Même si j'en avais entendu que le contraire. Je pris une grande respiration et m'avançais sous l'œil scrutateur de Thranduil. Je ne sais même pas si je devais m'agenouiller ou non. J'optais donc pour un hochement de tête, après tout je n'avais aucun roi, mais j'avais quand même un peu de respect pour certain. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais mon interlocuteur le fit avant moi.

 _«Que vient faire une jeune elf qui ne sait pas s'agenouiller dans mon royaume ? »_ dit-il sarcastique.

Hum cela promettait d'être intéressant.

 _« Je viens vous livrer un message de la part du seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, annonçais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Cela ne le déstabilisa pas, il remarquera bien vite que je ne me laissais pas faire._

 _-Que me veut celui-ci ?_

 _-Lors du passage de votre fils à Fondcombe une assemblé a eu lieu, avec un membre de chaque communauté de la terre du milieu, votre fils représentait bien évidemment les elfs..._

 _-Allez à l'essentiel ! », m_ 'interrompis-t-il

Respire.

 _« Une décision fut prise, chaque membre des communautés se sont joins pour former ce que l'on appellera la communauté de l'anneau, avec pour mission de détruire l'anneau de Sauron dans la montagne du destin._

 _-Cela ressemble bien à mon fils, partir pour une mission perdu d'avance._

 _-Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, ayant pu voir chaque membre des communautés, ils ont tous leurs chance d'y arriver, en tout cas moi j'y crois._

 _-Et qui êtes-vous donc pour croire cela ?_

 _-Je me nomme Elenna fille d'Elerinna et d'Aegnor._

 _-Ainsi je vous rencontre enfin. », a_ nnonça-t-il en souriant.

Hein ? Il me connaissait ?

 _« Mon fils et mes gardes m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous la jeune fille qui avait combattu durant la guerre qui opposa les orques et Minas Tirith, vous qui aviez défier ces imbéciles d'homme et leur chef et vous qui aviez pris le cœur de mon fils. » m_ e dit-il en voyant mon air surpris.

Houla, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ça, surtout pas de lui. Je dois réagir comment là ? Surtout qu'il vient clairement de m'avouer que Legolas ressentait toujours quelques choses pour moi après tant d'année. Dans un sens, cela me réjouissait mais me faisait aussi un peu peur, car comment réagira-t-il lorsque l'on se reverra ?

 _« Vous avez l'air très surprise !_

 _-Un peu, j'étais juste venu annoncer un message et revoir un ami, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils aient tous parler de moi. Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnelle._

 _-Peut-être pour vous, mais une femme qui se bat lors d'une guerre est quelque de rare, surtout si elle a une part d'humanité en elle. Choses que vous n'avez plus non , q_ uestionna-t-il

 _-En effet, mon choix a été effectuer il y a peu de temps, a_ vouais-je

 _-L'ami que vous souhaitiez voir ce n'était pas mon fils mais plutôt mon chef de garde ?_

 _-Oui, d_ is-je.

 _-Je vous autorise à rester ici autant de temps que vous le voudriez, en contre partie je veux apprendre à vous connaître, voir ce que mon fils peut-il aimer en vous »,_ annonça-t-il en souriant.

J'hochais la tête assez choqué. Et Bien, il n'est pas si méchant que ça finalement. Je fis demi-tour et sortis de la salle. Anar m'attendait devant la porte.

 _« Alors , d_ emanda-t-il curieux.

 _-Il m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici autant de temps que je voulais._

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Je dois passer du temps avec lui pour qu'il en apprenne plus sur moi._

 _-Tu sais quoi ?_

 _-Non, mais tu vas me le dire._

 _-Il t'aime bien »,_ m'annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Hein ? Bon c'est peut-être une bonne chose finalement non ?

Pims10 merci pour tes reviews. Elle ne l'a pas revue car ce n'est pas encore le moment pour ça et qu'elle n'ose pas vraiment l'affronter face à face maintenant =)


	21. Chapter 21

En effet plus les jours passaient, même les mois, et plus ce que m'avait dit Anar se confirmait. J'avais bien l'impression que Thranduil m'appréciait. Cela était réciproque. Dans sa manière de parler et surtout son savoir me fascinait. J'appris beaucoup sur son histoire à lui et à Legolas. Il me parla notamment de sa défunte épouse qui, de ce que j'avais compris, Legolas lui ressemblait beaucoup moralement, car pour son physique il tenait de son père, cela était indéniable. Mais je découvrais aussi qu'il était beaucoup touché par l'avancée des aragnes, et qu'il devenait assez compliqué de les garder à distance. Mais à un moment, il me fit une confidence, enfin plutôt ce que son fils lui avait dit.

 _« Legolas m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il ne m'a jamais dit vraiment à quoi vous ressembliez, mais m'avez énormément parlé de votre caractère fougueux et sauvage. C'est ce qui l'a attiré vers vous. Et surtout le pourquoi il vous aime »_

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me dise cela clairement. A part ces moments où l'on discutait, je passais aussi beaucoup de temps avec Anar. On avait repris un entraînement ensemble. Je n'avais rien perdu heureusement pour moi, même si au début j'en avais un peu bavée. Parfois je l'accompagnais lors de rondes pour combattre les ennemis. On avait aussi entendu par des rodeurs ce que devenait le groupe de la communauté. Si j'avais bien compris en ce moment ils se trouvaient au Rohan. Saroumane a été détruit. Un grand pas dans ce conflit a été réalisé. Mais ils leur restaient encore un long chemin à faire. J'ai aussi bien l'impression que cela ennuyait Anar, de ne pouvoir aider ses amis. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me propose ceci un jour.

 _« Elenna_ _»_ _, m_ 'appela-t-il

Je me retournais vers lui après avoir arrêté de regarder le paysage qui se trouvait devant moi et d'être sortie de mes pensées.

 _«_ _Que se passe-t-il Anar , q_ uestionnais-je.

 _-On doit y aller, m_ 'annonça-t-il

 _-Aller où , d_ emandais-je septique, je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

 _-A Minas Thirit. d_ it-il comme-ci c'était normal

 _-Hein ? Mais tu es fou. Une bataille ne t'a pas déjà suffit ?_

 _-C'est aussi là notre Elenna, et puis je me sentirais plus utile là-bas qu'ici._

 _-Mais pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?_

 _-Car je sais qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'aide, et je ne veux pas laisser Legolas et Aragorn tout seul plus longtemps._

 _-Je te comprends, cela m'ennuie de ne pas savoir s'ils sont en vie. Mais de ce que l'on sait, ils sont avec les forces du Rohan, ils ne sont pas seuls._

 _-Tu as peur , m_ e demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant de moi.

 _-Qui n'aurait pas peur ? La première bataille à laquelle j'ai participé j'y suis allée pour venger mes parents. Mais là tu me demandes d'y aller pourquoi ? Pour aider nos amis._

 _-Non, bon si pour les aider mais surtout pour enfin être libre et cesser ce mal. Se dire que nous aussi on aura aidé dans cette dernière bataille._

 _-Tu penses que Thranduil acceptera ? Et puis si on rejoint les garçons tu crois que l'armée du Rohan m'acceptera moi une femme dans leurs rangs ? Souviens toi du désastre de la dernière fois._

 _-Tu n'as rien à leur devoir tu es une elf et puis on peut dire que tu fais un peu parti du clan de la forêt noire, alors ils n'auront rien à dire. Pour Thranduil je m'en charge »_

Je finis par accepter car au fond de moi je savais qu'une partie voulait y aller. Après tous une bataille de plus ne fait rien non ?

Des lendemains ont fu partie, je ne sais comment il avait réussi à convaincre son roi de nous laisser partir mais il l'avait fait. Quelques gardes nous accompagnèrent, dont j'avais fait la connaissance durant le temps que j'avais passé ici, comme Argawaen, qui était très sympathique, j'avais pris quelques cours à l'épée avec lui. Les troupes du Rohan et de leurs alliés se trouvaient à quelques jours de marche de nous. Mais comme nous comptions pas nous arrêter on les rattrapa bien vite. Je dois dire qu'ils furent plus que surpris de nous voir arriver. Certains me dévisagèrent se demandant ce qu'une femme faisait ici. Je sentais que tout allait recommencer. Je soupirais d'avance.

 _« Elenna , m_ e reprit Anar.

 _-Quoi ? Je t'avais prévenu que cela allait être le même conflit._

 _\- Ce ne sont que des soldats que l'on a croisés pour l'instant. »_

Argawaen rigola à côté de moi. Je secouais la tête. Le raffut que firent tous les hommes en nous voyant ramena bien vite leur chef. Oh non dites-moi que je rêve, on dirait le portrait craché de Thengel. J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme lui parce que sinon...

 _« Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler »,_ dit Argawaen, car en effet celui-ci connaissait toute l'histoire ayant aussi participé à la première bataille.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, le faisant rigoler un peu plus. On descendit de cheval pendant que Théoden vient vers nous.

 _« Que vient faire un petit groupe d'elf ici ? Votre venue n'était pas prévue. Surtout que si je reconnais votre emblème, votre prince ainsi que ses amis sont partis hier soir, n_ ous annonça-t-il.

 _-Comment ça partis, i_ nterrogea Anar avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

 _-Ils sont entrés dans la montagne blanche après qu'Aragorn est eu la visite du seigneur Elrond._

 _-Dîtes moi que je rêve, d_ is-je dans un murmure tout en secouant la tête.

 _-Donc pouvez-vous me répondre sur le pourquoi vous êtes là et surtout accompagné d'une femme ?_

 _-Nous sommes venu prendre part au combat, même si nous pensions pas que notre cher prince était partis. Et pour Elenna vous n'avez rien à rétorquer à sa présence elle ne fait partie de votre communauté. Alors soit vous acceptez notre aider, soit nous partons, c_ lama Argawaen.

 _-Votre aide sera la bienvenue, mais je pense pas que cela plaise à mes hommes de voir une femme combattre._

 _-Vous savez j'ai déjà combattu lors de la dernière guerre au côté de votre défunt père le roi Thengel, et je peux vous dire qu'à la fin il a compris qu'il ne pourrait me virer et ses hommes ont fait de même lorsqu'ils ont voulu éviter un petit castrage, a_ nnonçais-je en souriant.

 _-C'était donc vous l'elf dont me parlait mon père et qui a osé lui tenir tête devant chaque représentant de la communauté d_ it-il surpris.

 _-Je pense que oui en espérant que je n'ai pas à faire de même ici »,_ dis-je pour finir.

Il secoua la tête surpris par tout cela. Les autres autour nous regardaient aussi avec étonnement, enfin moi surtout. Mais je n'en avais que faire, si j'étais là c'était pour combattre et revoir enfin les gars, même si cela se déroulera qu'après la bataille. Ils devaient avoir eu une bonne raison pour être partis dans la montagne blanche, mais ils n'abandonneront pas le combat pour autant. On suivit Thengel où il nous donna des tentes, je partageais la mienne avec Anar, cela ma rappela des souvenirs. On ne perdit pas de temps pour aller se coucher, car dès le lendemain, avait lieu le combat.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Heureusement pour moi j'avais pu bien dormir. Certes l'agitation régnait à l'extérieur, mais elle ne m'atteignait pas. Pas comme ce fût le cas il y a des années, cette fois-ci j'étais préparée mentalement et physiquement. Quand je me réveillais, je vis qu'Anar était déjà à l'extérieur. Je me levais et sortis de la tente. Une fois dehors, j'attrapais mes cheveux et les mis en chignon grâce à mon éternel ruban. Au moins, ils me gêneront pas et ne fouetteront pas surtout. Tout le monde rangeait leurs affaires et préparaient leurs chevaux. Ma jument était déjà prête, j'en fus un peu surprise.

 _« Anar est passé par là,_ m'annonça Argawaen derrière moi. Je me retournais.

 _-Il aurait dû me laisser m'en charger._

 _-Il ne voulait pas te réveiller, et puis il n'a pas vraiment dormis._

 _-Comment ça,_ demandais-je surprise

 _-Il s'inquiète pour Legolas, le fait qu'il ne soit pas présent alors qu'il voulait le protéger en quelque sorte le met dans tout ces états._

 _-Arf celui-ci, il ne changera jamais._

 _-Par contre, j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne sera pas la seule femme à combattre »,_ me dit-il à l'oreille en me désignant une tente.

Effectivement j'avais bien l'impression que la nièce de Théoden était entrain de se préparer, sauf que je ne pense pas que celui-ci soit au courant. Après tout qui étais-je pour la juger ? Elle pouvait très bien prendre ces propres décision.

 _« -Elenna enfin debout !_ Me dit Anar en s'avançant vers moi.

 _-Ta une sale tête._ Lui rétorquais-je. _Que cela te fasse pas faire de connerie car cette fois c'est moi qui viendra de récupérer d'entre les morts._ Le menaçais-je un peut inquiète.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »_

Il dut voir que si je m'en faisais car il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je ne pourrais accepter de la perdre, pas après toutes ces années sans s'être vue par ma faute. On se dirigea ensuite vers nos chevaux, je donnais la moitié d'une pomme à Leia. Je pense que ça sera son dernier combat, après elle ira finir sa vie tranquillement avec les autres chevaux en liberté. Bon pas le moment de penser à ceci. L'heure de partir était enfin arrivé. Je pris une grande respiration et montais sur Leia. Avec notre petit groupe d'elf on resta en fin de cortège laissant les hommes devant. Puis on se mit au galop, avec toutes les troupes qui nous rejoignirent. Cela faisait beaucoup d'homme prêt à sacrifier leurs vies pour la fin du mal. Mais surtout cela faisait plus d'hommes que pour la première bataille, en espérant que cela ne soit pas le cas pour les orques. Mais je me trompais. Car une fois arrivés, devant Minas Thirit, l'armée des orques était plus que conséquente, elle était gigantesque, nous allons jamais y arriver.

 _« Anar, je te jure que si je meurs je viendrais te hanter,_ dis-je à mon ami.

 _-Tu ne mourras pas, tu n'en as pas intérêt surtout tant que tu n'auras pas revu Legolas », m_ e lança-t-il.

Oui ça c'était une bonne raison de ne pas mourir, et celui-ci avec Aragorn avait intérêt de vite revenir. Théoden lança un cri de rassemblement et tous les hommes se mirent à crier « A mort » cela me fit frissonner d'effrois, car on allait bien vers la mort, une mort certaine. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et souris à Argawaen puis à Anar devant moi. Que la bataille commence. Les chevaux se remirent au galop fonçant droit sur les orques devant nous. Comme on était derrière on évita facilement les flèches lancer par nos ennemis, et enfin on les percuta de plein fouet. J'évitais les coups d'épée que certains donnaient et continuais à leur marcher dessus. Une fois ou un endroit fut plus calme, je pris en main mon arc et lançais des flèches que les orques. Au final on était resté grouper avec les gars. Mais en baissant la tête, je vis que le sol se mit à beaucoup bouger, et pas suite à tout les orques et chevaux non mais à cause d'autres chose. Je relevais la tête et me figeais d'effrois.

« Dîtes-moi que je rêves ! »

Des mûmaks, on est fichu et puis avec les Nazgul on est vraiment mort. Pourquoi suis-je venus ici moi déjà ? Arf ! Je me remis au combat toujours sur le dos de Leia, mais j'abandonnai vite, je descendis de son dos et lui donna un coup à son arrière train pour qu'elle s'en aille ailleurs. Je continuais à lancer des flèches ainsi que des coups d'arc aux orques qui venait vers moi. J'essayais en même temps d'éviter les flèches qu'envoyaient les Haradrim. Je n'en voyais jamais la fin. J'avais l'impression que les orques se multipliaient au fur et à mesure. Cela était pire qu'à la dernière bataille. On allait jamais y arriver, ils ont vraiment gagné en force. Une fois que je n'eus plus de flèches dans mon dos, j'attrapais mon épée. Tout le monde se battait avec force et conviction. Anar près de moi enchaînait coups sur coups et je le voyais qui me jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Mais malgré les coups cela ne finissait pas. Je venais de mettre mon épée en plein dans la tête de mon ennemi quand je vis une forme verte à ma droite. Je tournais la tête dans ce sens et se que je vis me surpris encore plus. Une armée de mort était là et tuait tous les orques sur leurs passages. Comment était-ce possible ?

 _« C'est Aragorn, seul le roi du Gondor a pu respecter la promesse faite à l'armée des morts._

 _-Attends si c'est Aragorn cela veut dire qu'ils sont là non ?_

 _-En effet regarde le mûmak là bas », m_ e dit-il en souriant

Je regardais en effet vers l'endroit qu'il me montrait et me stupéfiait.

 _« Non mais quel frimeur »_ ,dis-je en soupirant.

Anar rigola ainsi que nos compagnons. Legolas venait à lui tout seul d'abattre un mûmak. Je repris bien vite contenance et me remit au combat, qui je dois dire, se termina assez vite grâce aux mort. J'enfonçais un dernier coup d'épée dans un orque et m'effondrais au sol épuisée. Ceci est enfin fini, bon pas tout encore, mais cette bataille si. Je sentis qu'on courait vers moi.

 _« Elenna ! Tu vas bien ,_ demanda Argawaen en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

 _-Oui oui, laisse moi juste le temps de respirer et de savourer cette mini victoire »,_ dis-je en fermant vite fait les yeux, mais je les ré-ouvrais bien vite.

Il me tendit sa main et m'aida à me relever. Je m'étirais et regardais si j'avais pas trop de blessure. Heureusement pour moi ce n'était que des éraflures.

 _« Où est Anar , d_ emandais-je en tournant la tête.

 _-Avec Legolas._

 _-Hein,_ dis-je surprise.

 _-Et oui il est enfin l'heure que tu le revois._

 _-Non mais pas comme ça »_ , dis-je en me montrant du doigt.

Cela le fit encore bien rire. En même temps, ma phrase était stupide car si j'étais venue ici c'était forcément pour le revoir et ma tenue ne changerait rien à ça. Je remis bien mon épée dans son fourreau et me retournais. Je voyais les hommes en train de voir où était les blessés et les survivants. C'était moche, très moche, beaucoup d'hommes avaient péris. Puis je vis au loin Anar qui parlait avec Legolas, un nain était avec eux aussi, ah oui je me souvenais de son nom Gimli. Quand je les vis tourner la tête vers moi, je compris tout de suite qu'Anar m'avait enfin évoqué. Je me ratatinais sur place, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste vers eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Argawaen qui me poussa dans leur direction. Je pris un peu peur en voyant le visage très en colère de Legolas, cela n'annonçait rien de bon ou non.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Plus on avançait vers eux, plus j'essayais de ralentir Argawaen qui me poussait toujours.

 _« En fait je peux mourir maintenant non ? Car si je repense à ce qu'a dit Anar, je n'avais pas le droit de mourir tant que Legolas ne m'avait pas vu, mais il m'a vu là._

 _-Arrête de dire des bétises et si tu continues à freiner des pieds, c'est sur mon épaule que tu vas atterrir jusqu'à là-bas._

 _-Il en est hors de question »,_ m'exclamais-je outrée en tournant la tête vers lui.

Cet idiot rigola encore une fois. Mais fallait me comprendre aussi, je suis partie sans rien dire et me revoilà qui revient comme une fleur comme si de rien était, surtout devant lui. Je baissais les yeux ne voulant vraiment pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais cela m'empêcha de voir qu'il s'était mis à s'avancer vers nous, je ne le remarquais qu'une fois que je sentais que je n'avais plus et que je relevais la tête me demandant se qui se passait. Je pris encore plus peur en le voyant s'approcher. Je voulais reculer, faire demi-tour mais il arriva avant et me surprit lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Je me figeais face à son comportement. Il devrait m'engueuler pas me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je me repris bien vite et l'entourais moi aussi de mes bras.

 _« Tu es enfin revenue,_ me murmura-t-il dans mon cou en resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

 _-J'aurais dû le faire bien plutôt »,_ avouais-je d'une petite voix.

D'un coup il se recula et me tient à bout de bras.

 _« Tu n'es pas blessée »,_ demanda-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je me mis à rire, cela le fit avoir une tête encore plus inquiète.

 _« Tu as pris un coup sur la tête, q_ uestionna-t-il.

 _-Non tout va bien, mais c'est le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que tu devrais être plutôt en colère contre moi, comme l'a été Aragorn lorsqu'il m'a revu._

 _-Je le serais plus tard, mais pour l'instant je suis bien heureux de te savoir en vie, même si j'aurais aimé que tu ne viennes pas participer à ce combat._

 _-Cela est de la faute de ton chef de garde, il n'a jamais su rester en place. »_

Il secoua sa tête et me sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué ce sourire. Surtout que je voyais qu'il était vraiment heureux, il n'avait pas dû en voir des belles avec toutes les épreuves par lesquels il a dû passé pour en arriver là. Anar nous rejoint ainsi que le nain.

 _« Je n'aurais jamais cru de mes yeux voir un jour cet elf sourire »,_ dit celui-ci.

Legolas secoua la tête, il devait être habitué à son comportement. Je pense que j'allais bien l'aimer.

 _« Legolas je pense que nous devrions y aller. Les hommes rapatrient leurs blessés à l'intérieur et je crois qu'Aragorn vient de voir quelque chose qui ne le ravis pas. »_ Annonça Anar.

Aie la nièce de Théoden gisait dans les bras de son frère. J'espère pour elle qu'elle va s'en sortir. Mais où est donc son oncle? Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la citadelle que j'appris qu'il avait été tuer par un cavalier noir. Le sort s'acharnait sur cette jeune femme. Anar m'avait pris avec lui pour m'expliquer ce qu'il savait. Pendant ce temps là, Legolas était parti retrouver Aragorn et Gandalf que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir...

 _« Donc si je comprends bien, le hobbit qui a l'anneau est en ce moment même dans la montagne ? Et que Aragorn a décidé de faire diversion en allant directement devant les portes du Gondor pour lui laisser la chance de détruire l'anneau,_ dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le champs de bataille, même paysage que la dernière où je me trouvais ici.

 _-C'est cela, tu n'es pas obligé de nous accompagner,_ me dit Anar en venant près de moi.

 _-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller tout seul ? On est venu ici ensemble, on en repartira ensemble, clamais-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu es mon ami, depuis le début on fait front ensemble ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer, surtout pas pour ce dernier combat, qui a intérêt à être le dernier car il y a bien déjà eu assez de morts comme ça._

 _-Elenna... »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir Aragorn, ainsi que Leoglas et Gandalf. Aragorn vient directement me prendre dans ses bras.

 _« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir,_ m'accusa-t-il d'un ton colérique.

 _-A ma connaissance je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je fais non, lui rétorquais-je._

 _-Vous n'avez pas changé,_ me dit Gandalf en me serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

 _-Par contre vous vous avez pris de la puissance ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Je suis passée dans une autre étape de ma vie, comme vous, m_ e répondit-il en se reculant.

 _-Qu'êtes-vous tous venu faire ici ?_

 _-T'engueuler et savoir pourquoi tu es venu te joindre au combat,_ répondit Aragorn.

 _-Cela est de la faute d'Anar, il ne pouvait se passer de votre compagnie, alors j'ai décidé de l'accompagner sachant qu'il ne pourrait faire un pas sans se faire tuer._

 _-Non mais dites moi que je rêve, comment oses-tu , m_ e lança celui-ci en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

 _-Rappelle moi, qui est-ce qui a eu besoin de mon aide contre une aragne il y a de là quelques semaines, l_ ui rétorquais-je en souriant.

 _-C'était juste un coup de chance, je m'en sors très bien sans toi._

 _-Mais oui, mais oui crois le autant que tu le voudras, r_ iais-je, n _on mais sérieusement on a juste voulu venir vous aider._

 _-Pourquoi maintenant, d_ emanda Legolas.

 _-Plus les mois passaient et plus on entendait des nouvelles sur votre quête et dans certains moments nous étions assez inquiets. Enfin personnellement moi je l'étais, d_ is-je en baissant les yeux.

 _-Tu nous en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Un jour tu disparaîs, puis tu reviens et tu repars et on te retrouve dans la bataille,_ déclara Aragorn.

 _-Comment ça, elle revient », q_ uestionna Legolas.

Je me tortillais sur place mal à l'aise.

 _« Elle était présente à Fondcombe, a_ nnonça innocemment Aragorn.

 _-ça je le savais mais comment toi tu étais au courant,_ demanda Legolas.

 _-Elle était présente au moment où je suis arrivé._

 _-Non mais attendez, comment toi Legolas tu savais que j'étais présente ? Car pour Aragorn il ne l'aurait jamais su si j'étais arrivée plus tôt._

 _-Je t'ai vu le jour où nous somme partis avec la communauté »,_ m'avoua-t-il.

Oh non dites moi que c'est pas vrai ? Il le savait depuis tout ce temps que j'étais là bas ? Et que donc je n'ai pas voulu le voir ? Arf...

 _« On peut dire que tout est bien qui finit bien non, d_ emanda calmement Anar.

 _-Non, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi elle est partie ce jour là et puis comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez venus ensemble ? »_ Questionna Legolas

Il devait apprendre la vérité à un moment, même si j'aurais préféré que cela ne soit qu'entre nous deux.

 _« Je n'avais fait que vous prévenir que j'allais partir après la bataille. Vous pensiez tous le contraire, que vous m'auriez fait changer d'avis, mais non. Nous avions tous notre chemin à parcourir après cela. Moi je devais me retrouver, accepter la mort de mes parents et je ne pouvais que le faire seule, car je devais m'accepter moi. En ce qui concerne Anar, le jour où vous êtes partie de Fondcombe, le seigneur Elrond m'a donné pour mission, même si je l'avoue ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour moi, d'aller prévenir ton père de votre mission. De ce jour là jusqu'à notre départ pour Minas Thirit je suis restée à la forêt noire._

 _-Anar je t'en pris dis moi qu'il n'a pas fait ce que je crois, »_ demanda le prince

Anar pinça des lèvres en réponse. Cela figea Legolas. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre ceci, et je crois qu'il a compris que son père m'avait avoué pas mal de choses assez confidentiels. Quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte et annonça qu'il était l'heure. Cela mettait donc fin à notre conversation. Je pris mon arc et mes flèches et suivis les garçons. Une main me retient quelques instant.

 _« Ne pense pas que la discutions est close »,_ me chuchota Legolas à l'oreille, puis il m'embrassa la tempe.

Il partit à la suite des gars et j'en fis de même, direction les portes du Mordor.

Pims10 Un peut des deux je dirais


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Ce qui, à un moment, m'avait fait rire, fut de voir Gimli derrière Legolas sur le même cheval. Après toutes les haines qui peuvent exister entre nos deux races, je me dis qu'au final la guerre rapproche. Car même les deux hobbits nous avaient accompagné. En même temps, ils voulaient revoir leurs amis et se battre pour eux. Je restais encore une fois vers l'arrière avec Anar et Argawaen, laissant la place à nos amis devant car c'était avant tout leur combat.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant les portes noires, un cavalier vient à la rencontre d'Aragorn. Sérieusement je crois qu'il n'y avait pas plus hideux que sur cette terre avec les orques. Ils me répugnaient, et je ne parle même pas de leur manière de parler. Mais je crois que mon ami mit fin à toutes négociations lorsqu'il lui coupa la parole après qu'il est annoncé que Frodon était mort. Je préparais mon arc, Anar fit de même tandis que Argawaen sortit son épée directement. Puis commença le déluge, les orques ainsi que les troll sortirent les uns après les autres nous fonçant droit dessus. Je vis que l'œil de Sauron venait de tourner son regard vers nous. Au moins cela pouvait donner une chance aux hobbits si ils étaient vraiment sur la montagne. Les orques nous encerclèrent. Je me retrouvais rapidement à terre lorsqu'un vient m'attraper par le bras. Je me redressais bien vite ne voulant pas que celui-ci en profite pour me tuer. J'attrapais vite mon épée et la lui enfonça dans le crâne. Mais je ne vis pas celui qui arrivait à ma droite. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner vers lui qu'il me donna un coup d'épée dans l'abdomen, heureusement pour moi il ne l'enfonça pas profondément mais cela fit mal quand même. Argawaen le tua par l'arrière et s'approcha de moi.

 _« Elenna dis moi que ça va,_ questionna-t-il inquiet.

 _-Oui oui, ce n'est rien », r_ épondis-je

Il sembla septique mais repris le combat et je fis de même car les orques ne laissait pas de répits pour respirer. Malgré la douleur j'essayais de passer outre et je fis plus attention, ne voulant pas avoir d'autres blessures. Je savais que je saignais, mais je n'allais pas en mourir, en tout cas il en était hors de question. A un moment, je commençais à me faire surpasser par le nombre d'orques qui m'attaquait de toute part. Je n'allais jamais y arriver ce n'était pas possible, surtout que je voyais que c'était la même chose pour mes amis. Sauf que d'un coup ils s'arrêtèrent tous de se battre et se mirent à regarder vers les portes, enfin non vers l'œil. Quelques choses se passait et je ne compris quoi que quand nos ennemis se mirent à prendre peur et à partir en courant dans le sens inverses de leur lieu d'origine. L'anneau venait d'être détruis, il n'y a que ça qui a pu faire souffrir l'œil de Sauron. J'assistais à la chute de la tour comme mes camarades qui nous entouraient. Cette chute signifiait la fin de tout, que la guerre était enfin fini. Je me mis à sourire. Anar s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je la lui serais. Lorsque l'œil toucha enfin le sol, la terre se mit à s'effondrer autour de nous emportant avec elle nos ennemis qui n'avait pas encore eux le temps de s'enfuir. Certains réussirent mais on ne s'en préoccupa guère car ils finiraient par mourir seul. Je m'appuyais contre mon ami, car même si j'étais heureuse ma perte de sang continuait à avoir lieu. Je voyais que tout le monde était heureux, surtout ce qui faisait partie de la communauté car il savait que leurs amis étaient vivants, mais que surtout le cauchemar était enfin fini. Anar dut voir que je faiblissais un peu car il siffla mon cheval et me hissa dessus. Je crispais les lèvres sous la douleur. Il prit place derrière moi.

 _« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'évanouir comme la dernière fois, compris ? »,_ m'enguirlanda-t-il

Je hochais la tête et regarda devant moi. Ce qui avait encore leurs chevaux remontèrent dessus pour reprendre la direction de Minas Tirith. Je ne voyais pas les garçons, il devait sûrement réfléchir à un moment de secourir les deux hobbits, car je remarquais que le volcan s'était mis en éruption. Anar se mit au galop, chaque mouvement me faisait mal. Mais je me taisais car d'autres étaient bien plus mal en point que moi.

 _« Il n'y a que toi pour avoir une blessure lors de la dernière bataille._

 _-Excuse moi de ne pas avoir pu éviter ce coups,_ répliquais-je amère.

 _-Tais toi, tu dois garder tes forces. »_

Il avait raison, mais bon en même temps ce n'était pas de ma faute. Cela arrive de ne pas voir tous nos attaquants, mais heureusement cela est fini, terminé pour moi la guerre. Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouvert, car entre la blessure et la fatigue du combat s'étaient assez compliqués. Mais je vis que l'on arrivait, Anar monta bien vite à la citadelle où une fois arrivé il n'emmena à ma chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le lit que je remarquais qu'Argawaen nous avait suivit.

 _« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu la tiennes Argawaen, car j'ai l'impression que sa blessure est plus profonde que ce que l'on croit._

 _-Il en est hors de question, c'est qu'une éraflure. »_

Mais un cri me vint lorsqu'il souleva ma tunique, laissant que ma blessure à la vue de tous. Je voulus le repousser, tellement cela m'avait fait mal, mais des mains me bloquèrent au niveau des bras. Puis Anar me fit encore plus mal lorsqu'il se mit à me soigner. Je crois que je dus perdre connaissance à un moment, car lorsque je ré ouvris les yeux il faisait plus sombre dans la chambre et Anar ainsi Argawaen n'étaient plus là, alors que Legolas si. Je le vis en train de regarder par la fenêtre, il se retourna lorsque je poussais un gémissement de douleur. Je regardais mon abdomen et vis qu'un bandage entouré tout mon ventre. Il se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me redresser sans que je me fasse mal. Une fois fais, je le regardais enfin dans les yeux.

 _« Que s'est-il passé,_ questionnais-je.

 _-Ta blessure a été plus profonde que ce que tu pensais, et le fait que tu continues de te battre suite à ça n'a fait que l'agrandir. Anar a réussi à te soigner, mais pendant le processus tu t'es évanoui, c'est à ce moment là que je suis arrivé, me_ répondit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

 _-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, et pour les deux hobbits vous avez pu les sauver ?_

 _-La dame de Lorien a envoyé des aigles qui les ont sauvés in extrémistes de la lave. Ils se sont réveillés il n'y a pas très longtemps._

 _-Si je comprends bien tout est bien qui fini bien,_ dis-je en souriant

 _-C'est cela, même si tu m'as encore fait peur lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais été gravement blessé._

 _-Tu n'as rien eu toi, d_ emandais-je un peu inquiète.

 _-Non, tout va bien._

 _-Et les garçons ?_

 _-De même pour eux, mais assez parler de ça. Maintenant que tout est fini que vas-tu faire ?_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Vas-tu encore partir comme si de rien n'était,_ interrogea-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

 _-Non bien sûr que non, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place, plutôt je l'ai accepté, avouais-je en baissant les yeux._

 _-Et quel est cette place,_ questionna-t-il en me relevant la tête mais je gardais toujours les yeux baissés.

 _-Un jour un ami m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur de ce que je ressentais, que je devais accepter les sentiments de son ami, et que surtout je ne devais pas avoir peur de la place que celui-ci avait dans la royauté._

 _-Elenna, regarde moi »,_ me dit-il d'une voix forte.

Je pris une grande respiration et je le regardais enfin dans les yeux. Heureusement que j'avais pris une grande respiration car il me la coupa en m'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sur le coup, je fus surprise mais je lui répondis bien vite et y mettant tout ce que je ressentais pour lui dedans. Puis il mit fin au baiser et posa son front sur le mien. Je m'accrochais à sa tunique reprenant difficilement ma respiration. J'étais enfin heureuse.

 _« Il était temps »_ ,annonça une voix que je connaissais dans la chambre.

Je me redressais bien trop surprise, Legolas le fit aussi mais plus calmement. Et je remarquais que tout le monde était là, que ce soit Anar, Argawaen, Aragorn, et même Gandalf à nous regarder et à nous sourires. Puis je me mis à rire surprenant tout le monde au passage mais ils me suivirent vite et cela finit en fou rire général.

Pims10 : en même temps ils ne peuvent jamais être seul tout les deux on dirais XD

Merci pour vos commentaires, et d'aimer cette histoire. Je vous informe qu'elle est bientôt fini, peut être encore un ou deux chapitres je ne sais pas encore.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde était joyeux. Avant cela, des toast avaient été portés en l'honneur des morts. Mais ici se fêtait surtout la victoire qui avait enfin mis fin à ce cauchemar perpétuel qui n'avait cessé d'exister sur nos terres. J'étais attablée à une table en compagnie d'Anar et d'Argawaen. Nos amis étaient eux un peu plus loin en compagnie de leurs compagnons de routes. Ils célébraient ensemble ce moment, ce que je ne pouvais leur reprocher. Leurs joies de vivre me faisaient sourire, surtout les hobbits, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ils mettaient de la bonne humeur partout.

 _« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_ demanda Argawaen.

 _-Aragorn va être couronné roi demain, et tout reprendra son cour,_ répondit Anar.

 _-Et toi,_ me questionna Argawaen.

 _-Comment ça moi ?_ rétorquais-je en plissant les yeux.

 _-Tu comptes faire quoi ?_

 _-Tu me poses sérieusement la question,_ répondis-je en posant ma tête dans ma main.

 _-On ne sait jamais avec toi,_ répliqua Anar en riant.

 _-Dîtes moi que je rêve, vous vous léguez tous les deux contre moi maintenant ,_ dis-je en prenant un air faussement choqué. Cela les fient rire encore plus.

 _-Non mais sérieusement, tu repars avec nous ? m_ e demanda de nouveau Argawaen.

 _-Parce que tu crois que ton prince me laissera encore filer,_ répondis-je en souriant

 _-Non en effet, d_ it-il en souriant.

 _-Donc tu as ta réponse », m_ 'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

Et oui, je ne comptais pas m'enfuir encore une fois, cela était terminé. Je comptais bien repartir avec eux, avec Legolas, la où j'avais enfin ma place.

 _« Si un jour, j'aurais cru te voir habiller dans cette tenue, je me serais pris une flèche avant »,_ dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais même si j'avais reconnu le timbre de voix.

 _« Tu as finis de dire des bêtise oui,_ répondis-je à Aragorn avec un léger sourire.

 _-Non mais c'est vrai, vous trouver pas les gars ?_ demanda-t-il aux deux elfes derrière moi.

 _-On a déjà été habitué, ce n'est donc plus un choc pour nous,_ dit Anar.

 _-Non mais oh, je suis une fille, cela est normale que je m'habille comme telle._

 _-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait dans ce cas lors de notre première rencontre ?_ questionna Aragorn en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

 _-Les circonstances n'en étaient pas de rigueurs. Maintenant que les conflits sont finis, je n'ai plus le besoin de porter une tenue pour le combat. Cela va de soit non ?_

 _-Peut-être mais cela fait bizarre quand même »,_ dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Non mais des vrai enfants, et dire qu'il allait être couronné demain. En effet, après que tout le monde avait quitté ma chambre. J'en avais profiter pour me nettoyer, et me vestir d'une robe, et non d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Je reprenais enfin ma vraie valeur. J'étais une femme avant tout, et je dois dire que lorsque j'avais enfilé cette robe de couleur pourpre, je m'étais trouvé belle, et surtout cela annonçait enfin mon vrai retour en tant que femme, et non en tant que guerrière.

 _« Alors pas trop stressé pour demain ?,_ questionnais-je.

 _-Non, le moment est enfin venu,_ me répondit-il franchement.

 _-Notre petit roi a bien grandit,_ rigola Anar.

 _-Tais toi un peu chef de garde inutile »,_ dit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautais, je ne m'y étais pas attendu à l'entendre d'aussi près. En effet il était vraiment derrière moi, presque collé. Je suis sûre que si je levais la tête je verrais la sienne au dessus. Mais sa présence derrière moi, même s'il ne me touchait pas, me faisait plaisir.

 _« Roh, si on ne peut même plus rigoler », d_ it d'une toute petite voix Anar.

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Qu'est-ce-que je disais, pire que des enfants. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, pendant que les gars parlaient entre eux. J'aperçus Gandalf à une table qui parlait, il me semble, avec Frodon. Son ami n'était pas très loin, je le vis observer les deux autres hobbits, qui, sous mes yeux, surpris étaient en train de danser et chanter sur une table. Je me relevais et m'avançais vers eux. Je voulais écouter de plus près ce qu'il pouvait bien dire dans leur chanson. Ceux qui étaient assis autour de cette fameuse table rigolaient et ces deux hobbits danser et chanter tout en buvant, me faisait sourire. Au moins, on peut dire qu'il ne perdait pas de leur gaîté.

 _« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils nous montrent leurs talents, m_ e dit une voix à côté de moi.

 _-Ils ont de l'énergie à revendre. Je pense que cela leur fait du bien dans un sens, vous ne pensez pas Gandalf ?_

 _-En effet. Et puis cela s'accorde bien à l'ambiance de cette salle. Cela faisait fort longtemps que le rire et la vie n'avaient pas pris vie ici. d_ it-il d'une voix ou l'on sentait le poids de la vie.

 _-Je n'ai pas connu l'intendant qui vivait ici, mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre il ne rendait pas vraiment hommage à Etchellion._

 _-Il fut un temps où on le respectait, mais la noirceur a pris le pas sur lui, au point que je n'ai pu le sauver._

 _-Ne vous en voulez pas. Dîtes vous que son sacrifice n'a pas été vain,_ lui répondis-je en posant une main sur son bras. Il me la serra en retour.

 _-Je vous remercie. Si j'ai bien compris vous repartez avec notre cher prince ? »,_ me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Cela me fit rougir. Autant en parler avec les gars me dérangeait moins.

 _« En effet, je crois que le temps est enfin venu. J'ai assez joué avec nos sentiments »,_ répondis-je en jetant un œil sur la table des gars.

Legolas dut sentir mon regard car il releva la tête vers moi. Il n'eut pas besoin de sourire que je voyais ce qu'il ressentais à travers ses yeux. Encore assez gêné face à ceci, je détournais la tête. Au bout d'un certain temps, je fis signe aux garçons que j'y allais. Je sentis tout le long de mon départ le regard de l'elfe sur moi. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Une fois dedans je me postais à la fenêtre et observais. Il n'y avais plus de traces de conflit. Les morts avaient été enterré, les corps des orques, eux, brûlés. Demain était un nouveau jour. Aragorn serait enfin roi. Moi je repartirais avec Legolas et les gars. Même si celui-ci ne m'avait pas vraiment fait la demande de venir, je savais que cela allait de soi. Je n'y échapperais pas cette fois-ci, et puis j'en avais aucune envie de m'enfuir encore une fois loin de lui. Je me changeais, enfilais une tenue plus appropriée pour dormir. Je m'installais dans mon lit et laissais les songes m'emporter. A un moment dans la nuit, je sentis une présence près de moi. Je m'y accrochais et des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et les rêves m'emportèrent.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

C'était enfin le grand jour. Tout le monde dans la cité et la citadelle courait de partout. C'était quelque peut ahurissant, mais en même temps cela se comprenait, Aragorn allait être couronné. Actuellement je me trouvais dans ma chambre où je venais d'enfiler une robe de couleur jaune pâle. J'avais laisser mes cheveux lises, et raide. A travers la fenêtre je voyais que tout le monde commençait à monter jusqu'à la citadelle. Je me décidais donc enfin à de sortir de la chambre pour me diriger vers la grande place. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens dans les couloirs. Cela me faisait un peu rire, car ce n'était pas eux qui devraient être autant stressé. Ce n'est qu'arriver à l'extérieur que je croisais enfin Anar et Argawen, à ma vue ils me firent signe de les rejoindre, ce que je fis bien évidemment. _«_

 _-Tu es toute seule ?_ Me demanda Anar une fois que je fus devant eux.

 _-Oui, pourquoi j'aurais dû être avec qui ? »_ Rétorquais-je en souriant.

Il me regarda d'un air qui signifiait quelque peut « tu te fiches de moi ? »

 _« -Alors pour ton information Legolas est juste derrière toi entrain de parler avec le seigneur Elrond. »_ Lui répondis-je en regardant par-delà son épaule.

Anar surpris de ma réponse se retourna pour vérifier et se dirigea ensuite de son prince.

 _« -Il ne changera jamais._ Me dit Argawen.

 _-En effet, mais que veut-tu, c'est ce qui fait qu'il est comme il est. Mais dis-moi, il se passe quoi ?_ Lui demandais-je en regardant nos amis plus loin qui discutaient avec entrain.

 _-Ils sont quelque peu entrain de préparer une surprise pour notre futur roi._ Me répondit-il en souriant.

 _-Une surprise ?_ Dis-je curieuse, cela le fit rire.

 _-Oui, une surprise._ Puis en se penchant vers moi il me chuchota : _Arwen est ici_.

 _-Oh !_

 _-Aller vient allons les rejoindre, de toutes façons, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder. »_

On se dirigea donc tous les deux vers nos amis. Je remarquais que plusieurs Elf venant soit de la Forêt noire ou de Fondcombe était présent. Effectivement derrière un drapeau j'aperçus Arwen, je lui fis un sourire auquel elle me répondit. Je nu pas le temps d'adresser un mot à Elrond ou même Legolas que nous entendîmes le signal qui annonçait le début de la cérémonie. Je me postais donc à côté d'Anar qui était lui-même à côté de Legolas, mais il se déplaça, ce qui fit qu'au final je me retrouvais entre les deux. Je secouais la tête d'amusement face à ceci, puis je la relevais pour regarder au niveau des grandes portes de la citadelle. Aragorn était déjà agenouillé devant Gandalf, qui celui-ci tenait la couronne au-dessus de la tête de notre ami, puis vient enfin le moment où il la posa sur sa tête. Tout le monde se mis à applaudir et moi de même. Depuis le temps que nous attendions ceci. Les paroles qu'il prononça par la suite, étaient digne de lui et digne de son rang. Lorsqu'il se mit à chanter en langue elfique cela me surpris quelque peu, mais en même temps cela ne m'étonna pas de lui, et me fit sourire. Il entama enfin sa marche le long des villageois et de ses soldats et ses amis. Lorsqu'il passa devant ses amis les hommes il les salua, puis arriva le moment où je sentis Legolas s'avancer, pour ma part je restais en arrière, je pourrais le saluer comme il se doit par la suite. Les deux se saluèrent comme des frères, Aragorn me souris quand même par-dessus l'épaule de notre prince et je lui répondis de la même manière. Puis Legolas fit enfin un signe de tête vers la droite, Aragorn avait l'air de se demander ce qui se passait, est qu' il fut encore plus surpris quand il aperçut Arwen. Heureusement pour moi je me retiens de verser une larme devant leurs retrouvailles. Par la suite ils continuèrent le chemin ensemble jusqu'aux hobbits, ou Aragorn prononça une phrase qui je pense restera gravé dans les mémoires de tout le monde, mais qui surtout les remercie. Soit « Mes amis, ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner ». Puis tout le monde suivit le nouveau roi et on s'agenouilla face aux hobbits.

Je peux dire qu'après cela la fête battait encore son plein. La plupart des personnes, surtout de l'entourage d'Aragorn étaient présentes dans la grande salle, mais les villageois de leur côté faisaient aussi la fête à leur manière. Tout le monde était heureux. Encore une fois comme la veille, je me retrouvais à une table en compagnie d'Anar et Argawen, qui était en train de bien boire. Les bétisses qu'ils ne cessaient de sortir me faisait rire à en pleurer. A un moment je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retournais pour voir qui c'était.

 _« -Tu accepterais de m'accompagner quelques instants ?_

 _-Bien sûr votre majesté. »_ Répondis-je en souriant à Aragorn.

Je le suivis à l'extérieur de la salle, on fit quelques pas et on se retrouva dans le petit coin où nous nous entraînions jadis.

 _« -Comment te sens tu ?_ Le questionnais-je.

 _-Très heureux. La guerre est finie, je suis devenu roi, et Arwen est à mes côtés que demander de plus ?_

 _-Cela me réjouit de te voir comme ça._

 _-Mais toi alors ? Je n'ai pas pu vraiment te parler depuis la fin de la bataille et ce soir. Mais et toi alors ?_

 _-Je vais très bien Aragorn, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé et accepter ma vie._

 _-Il t'en aura fallu du temps quand même._ Me dit-il en me donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

 _-Non mais oh !_ En regardant vers le ciel, _je pense que tout cela va quand même me manquer quelque peut._

 _-C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses se sont passé, nous avons vécu de bons moments tous ensemble, mais il est temps d'affronter notre vie sans les conflits autour._

 _-Je pense qu'il y en aura toujours quand même un peu, mais j'espère que la prochaine fois que l'on se reverra ce ne sera pas pour une guerre._

 _-Je t'en fais la promesse. »_ Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

On retourna vers la grande salle. Les adieux avaient commencé en quelque sorte. Puisque comme la guerre était fini, tout le monde allait repartir dans sa région et faire face à sa véritable vie. Moi la mienne était maintenant entre les mains de l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement devant moi et qui m'attendait dans le couloir. Aragorn nous laissa et rentra dans la grande salle. Legolas me tendit ses mains que j'attrapai et il me rapprocha de lui au point qu'il finit par passer ses bras autour de moi, j'en fis de même.

 _« -Tu es prêtes ?_ Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

 _-Plus que jamais._ Répondis-je en souriant, il me sourit à son tour et baissa sa tête vers les miennes.

 _-Encore heureux, de toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas échappé une deuxième fois._ Me murmura-t-il tout en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Puis il m'embrassa enfin, me comblant pas la même occasion de joie.

FIN


	27. Epilogue

Plus de quinze ans était passé depuis la dernière fois où je m'étais retrouvé devant ces grandes portes. Mais cette fois-ci je n'étais pas seule, bien au contraire. Moi, ainsi que Legolas, Anar et Argawen ainsi que d'autres elf qui avaient participé aux deux grandes guerres attendaient que les portes de la citadelle blanche s'ouvrent. Par-ce-que oui, après toute ces années passés, notre ami Aragorn avait décidé de faire une fête en l'honneur de la grande victoire, soit quinze ans après. Plein de choses avaient changé depuis ce temps là. Aragorn avait eu un fils et c'était aussi par la même occasion marié avec Arwen. Mais pour moi cela avait été différent. J'étais bien évidemment rentré avec Legolas à la Forêt Noire, mais nous avions préférer profiter du temps que nous avions ensemble, certes le temps ne se déroule pas de la même manière pour nous les elf, mais nous sommes très bien comme ça. Juste un simple couple qui profite de la vie. Les portes s'ouvrir enfin, et nous pûmes ainsi prendre la direction de la citadelle. Je remarquais que les villageois étaient particulièrement heureux, mais surtout un air de fête était présent partout. Cela me faisait sourire. Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, et à ma grande surprise, Aragorn nous attendait. Moi qui aurais plutôt pensé qu'il serait dans sa salle de trône avec d'autres convives, ce ne fût pas le cas. Legolas était déjà descendu de son cheval et s'avançait pour aller saluer notre ami. Je suivis donc le mouvement, même si descendre de cheval avec une robe était plutôt compliqué. Et oui après toute ces années je ne m'y étais toujours pas habitué. Une fois à terre, je me rendis compte que tout le monde l'avait déjà salué. Je secouais doucement ma tête et alla vers lui.

 _« -Elenna, je suis heureux de te revoir._ Me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras. Puis en me chuchotant à l'oreille. _Tu vois je te l'avais promis._

 _-Cela est réciproque, mon ami._ Lui répondis-je. _Dis donc c'est moi ou tu as pris en muscle ?_

 _-Et oui que veut tu, il faut de la force pour être père._

 _-Comment va donc ce petit ? Il ne te fais pas trop la misère ? »_ Demanda Anar en rigolant.

Vu la tête que nous lança Aragorn, cela fit rire tout notre groupe. Il nous fit ensuite signe de le suivre vers l'intérieur de la citadelle.

 _« -Mais dis moi, qui à donc bien pu répondre à ton appel ?_ Demanda Legolas.

 _-Alors pour ta gouverne presque tout le monde._

 _-Ce qui signifie ?_ Questionnais-je curieuse.

 _-Nous avons Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer et enfin Gimli._

 _-Aucun hobbit ?_

 _-Si Peregrin et Meriadoc. »_ Nous avoua-t-il avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

A la voir après tant d'année, cela me rappela beaucoup de souvenir, notamment durant notre première bataille. Comme le moment où j'eu appris qui furent mes parents.

 _ **-Ne m'en voulez pas, mais si un jour j'aurais imaginé rencontré la fille de mon ancien chef de garde la veille d'une bataille je crois que j'en aurais bien rigolé, m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Cela m'étonne de toi Elrond, j'aurais pourtant cru que tu aurais deviné qui était ses parents.**_

 _ **-Un doute m'est survenu quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, mais son collier a confirmé mes soupçons.**_

 _ **J'étais trop surprise pour ouvrir la bouche fasse à ses aveux. Cela dut se voir sur mon visage.**_

 _ **-Vous ne saviez rien ? me demanda l'intendant quelques peu surpris.**_

 _ **-Je... mon père ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était chef mais juste un garde quelconque et en ce qui concerne ma mère elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ses origines, ni d'où elle venait.**_

 _ **-Votre mère s'appelait bien Elerinna ? me demanda Elrond, j'acquiesçais. Elle faisait partie de notre cité, elle était une de nos plus grandes guerrières. Je vois maintenant d'où vous tenez votre talent pour le combat.**_

Ou encore quand j'avais re menacé en quelque sorte Thengel après ma blessure.

 _ **« Comment a réagis Thengel? demandais-je curieuse.**_

 _ **Les gars s'échangèrent des regards rieurs. Cela promettait.**_

 _ **-On peut dire qu'il a vu rouge.**_

 _ **-Hein, dis-je surprise ne comprenant pas le sens de cette réponse.**_

 _ **-Le faite que tu ne sois revenue qu'avec une blessure dite minime, alors que ses hommes sont , eux, revenus blessés très gravement ne lui a pas vraiment plus », annonça Legolas**_

 _ **Dites moi que je rêve, un rire nerveux sortit de ma bouche, celui-ci ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je fis un signe aux garçons que je voulais sortir et cette fois-ci ils acceptèrent. On arriva à la grande salle ou pas mal de monde était réuni, heureusement ils ne firent pas attention à nous. On se dirigea vers la grande table ou les seigneurs étaient attablés. Je fis un hochement de tête avec un sourire à Etchellion ainsi qu'à Elrond leur montrant ma gratitude. Puis je me tournais vers Thengel, tout le monde m'observa, se demandant ce que j'allais faire. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'énerver alors je préférais juste dire une phrase.**_

 _ **« Allez souriez ! Dites-vous que vous aurez encore peut-être une chance d'avoir des enfants dans votre ville, car en voyant l'état de vos hommes cela ne me donne plus trop envie de les castrer. Mais après qui sait je peux encore changer d'avis », dis-je avec un sourire carnassié.**_

Que de bon souvenirs je dois dire. Je sentais le regard de Legolas sur moi, j'avais du partir un moment dans mes pensées. Je le regardais et lui souris pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. La salle était déjà pleine, et surtout tout le monde criait et rigolais. Cela promettait. Vu que tout le monde était déjà partie saluer certaines personnes, j'allais moi aussi saluer Arwen qui était accompagné d'Eldarion. Elle me souris à mon approche.

 _« -Cela faisait bien longtemps._ Me dit-elle.

 _-C'est vrai, mais la dernière fois Aragorn m'avais promis que lorsque l'on se reverra ce ne serra pas en temps de guerre._ Répondis-je en souriant.

 _-Il avait bien raison. Tu dis bonjour. »_ Parla-t-elle à son fils.

Celui-ci était accrocher à la jambe de sa mère, dire que je l'avais connu plus joyeux serais un euphémisme.

 _« -Tu ne m'a quand même pas oublier ? »_ Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix en me baissant vers lui.

Cela le fit réagir car il se précipita dans mes bras. Heureusement qu'il n'avais que quatre ans, car plus vieux j'aurais pas pu tenir avec lui dans mes bras.

 _« -Heureusement pour moi, on ne pourra jamais croire que c'est ton fils._ Dit-elle en rigolant.

 _-C'est vrai que vu la couleur de mes cheveux, on y pensera jamais._ Riais-je.

 _-Vous n'y pensez toujours pas ?_

 _-Non pas encore, nous avons encore le temps. »_ Avouais-je.

Elle rigola puis le petit demanda à descendre, ce que je le laissa faire avec plaisir. A un moment les gars vinrent nous rejoindre. Legolas s'essaya bien évidement à côté de moi. Je sentis sa main prendre la mienne sur ces jambes. Rare était les fois où à l'extérieur de la forêt il se laissait à montrer des signes d'affections, mais quand cela arrivait je dois dire que j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.

A un moment les deux hobbits se mirent à chanter, ce qui fit que tout le monde applaudissait ou chantait en même temps. Mettant ainsi encore une fois la bonne humeur. Je dois dire que je ne vis pas la soirée se passer, tellement j'étais aux anges d'être ici. Puisque je pense que cela deviendra difficile par la suite de se revoir. A un moment je sortis à l'extérieur, pour me diriger vers l'arbre blanc. Je me postais à côté et observais l'horizon. Tout avait évolué par ici, la vie et la nature avait repris ses droits, rendant encore plus jolie la vue. A un moment j'entendis du bruit derrière moi, puis ensuite des bras passèrent autour de mon ventre, me collant ainsi contre le torse de mon elf. Je relevais la tête vers lui et il en profita pour me voler un baiser. D'autres bruits se firent entendre, mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Ce fûrent Aragorn et Anar qui se postèrent à côté de nous.

 _« Cette fois-ci je ne serais pas seul à regarder l'horizon._ Annonça Legolas en chuchotant.

 _-Non mon frère plus maintenant._ Répondit Aragorn.

 _-Je dois dire les gars, que je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir rencontré._

 _-Tu nous en aura fait voir des belles et des pas mûres, mais tu restera notre Elenna. Et puis on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. »_ Répliqua Anar.

Puis le silence ce fit par la suite, et l'on pu ainsi apercevoir quatre formes noir au pied du grand arbre blanc de Minas Tirith se faisant une accolade.


End file.
